


Wattpadheim

by TFALokiwriter



Series: The King and The Knight [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Confusion, Crazy, Gen, Humor, Mistake, OC, Redemption, real, realm, users
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 36,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the internet version of Wattpad was a real realm? Well, sort of. What if it was some realm connected to the internet and to the avatar function? Here's where our what ifs come to life. What if Loki stumbled his way into the realm of Wattpadheim very physically because one of the Avengers suggested he go there? Oh right that Avenger was Thor. This could be the best or worst suggestion Thor ever made to Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Quite the joining and stumble

Thor had suggested a far new realm to me earlier. He called it 'Wattpadheim'. Wattpadheim sounds like a place where rats lurk under the shadows and come out in large numbers when food is left out. But did he tell me that traveling into this realm involves a form of transportation? No, Thor did not bother to give me a warning.

I land in a building.

Is this what Wattpadheim is?

A city?

That is the first time I have been proven wrong about a realm.

"Hello!" Came a one worded group greet.

I look up to see so many people above me.

"What's your username?" One of the people asks.

"I am Loki." I said.

"I_Am_Loki?" One group member said.

"No, I AM Loki!" I shout.

The group eerily smiles.

"Welcome to Wattpad,I_am_Loki!" The group said.

"-Heim." I correct them.

The group looks puzzled at my correction.

"What's your birthday?" One group member said.

"A thousand years ago." I said.

"Whats your gender?" One group member said.

"You see me perfectly as day." I said.

They stare at me.

"Gender?" One group member asks.

I roll my eyes.

"Boy," I said. "Obviously."

The group flash such a creepy smile at me.

"Here's your glass!" One group member said, handing me a string connected to a rounded piece of glass. "But you need permission to see what everyone really looks like. You're our lucky joiner; the millionth user!"

I help myself up.

"Wait," I said, holding my hand up in a stop gesture. "What everyone really looks like?"

"Yes!" They said at once.

I make a mirror appear before my eyes and I see that I am a flower. I change myself back into me if that makes any sense. A large library of books replace these people including a floating board similar to the one in Stark Tower when Tony is giving a presentation that is boring and very in depth.

"Pick three books!" A random voice cheerfully said.

I rub my chin.

"How do I do that?" I ask.

"Just pick any!" They said.

I select out three books without that hideous board.


	2. 2

I didn't have a place to stay in this realm. Frankly Thor had left out how to get out of a unknown realm. I may be the master of magic and mischief but getting my way out of this realm is beyond my own understanding and power. I came to stop seeing green signs reading 'Fan Fiction, Action'. The Fan Fiction points the other direction as in right. The action one points to the left.

Fan Fiction.

"Sounds familiar," I said.

I recalled the fanfic the man out of time had shown me.

Wait a second there; fan fiction has it's own street?

I take out the glass hoping it was a map in reality for this realm.

I tap on the middle.

"Welcome to the guide, I_Am_Loki." The female voice greets me.

"Where am I?" I ask.

"You're in The Cafe state." The female voice said.

"The Cafe state?" I repeat, raising a brow.

"The cafe has streets relating to different fan clubs in different categories," The female voice said. "If you would like to visit a other state then please consider what is your favorite thing to read."

I didn't need to hesitate about it.

"Fan Fiction." I said.

"Hold on." The female voice said.

What I knew next is that I am in a different part of Wattpadheim. There are buildings in various designs, men running around in trench coats doing outrageously silly things, and a group of boys standing around in circle-five in all-singing their hearts out. I made my way to the first house on the left then entered it.

What I saw is a already prepared welcome message.

"Hello, welcome to the Fan Fiction state!" Went the message. "Please make sure to make a reservation with your story every week here so people can be picky and browse the rooms of your advertising. Every week a Ambassador will clean the walls and put away the advertising for all the rooms so that means one advertising room per week."

I went right out of the room.

What a bunch of silliness.

I saw other people run in holding various items.

Then I saw ME run in.

As soon as this second me came right out I took them to the side.

"Who are you?" I ask.

The 2nd me raises their brows.

"Uh," 2nd me said. "You didn't read my username."

"User-what?" I ask.

"Username," 2nd me said. "Come on, you new to Wattpad or something?"

"Wattpadheim." I said.

The 2nd me blinks for awhile as though thinking about it.

"Okay, my username is SpikyKnight. But...." She taps on the blue button on her metal armor with a gleeful smile. "You can call me Ivy." She raises her brows seeing my appearance. "Wowzers," Her jaw drops. "You have a gorgeous Loki avatar. Where did you get that?"

"From myself." I said.

"You drew the picture yourself?" SpikyKnight asks, blinking.

"No," I said. "I am Loki."

"Your username is I_Am_Loki." SpikyKnight said. She held her hand out holding a clipboard in her other arm. I see a blue star on her collar with a white 'a' in the middle. "Welcome to Wattpad!"

Politely I had to shake her hand.

"My name is Loki." I said.

"I know someone who's nickname is Loki," SpikyKnight babbles. "Maybe two or more." She glances over towards the other buildings. Then she licks her lips eying at the buildings. I see duplicates of her go into various houses. "Ahh, much better."

I step back, creeped out, staring at the unusual person.

"How did you do that?" I ask.

"Uh...what?" SpikyKnight said.

"You made more of yourselves." I said.

"Oh, I am just good at checking the threads." SpikyKnight said.

She looks over her shoulder then gasps and runs off. Before my eyes I witness one of the boys turn into a Hispanic man holding a cat in his arms. SpikyKnight turn into the boy and does crazy acts with the boys.Spikyknight came back out of the group back in her calmly composed version of myself.

"What does your username mean?" I ask, playing on the 'username' thing.

SpikyKnight smiles.

"This is a sexy helmet," SpikyKnight said.

I stare at the helmet on her head.

My helmet.

"My helmet is sexy?" I said, in disbelief.

SpikyKnight laughs.

"No," SpikyKnight said. "It means a transfan who looks like a knight with a spiky helmet." I stare at SpikyKnight for awhile. "Transfan doesn't stand for fans of transgender people if you're thinking that. It means fans of Transformers."

"...Transformers?" I ask.

SpikyKnight nods, grinning.

"Yes!" SpikyKnight said. "Those."

"Does this 'Transformers' involve Optimus Prime?" I ask.

"Primus yes!" SpikyKnight said.

"Oh," I said. "Tony Stark still has his old science project at the tower. The one he calls 'Optimus Prime'."

SpikyKnight's eyes widen then they returned to their usual size and a smile grew on her face.

"You read the meme." SpikyKnight said.

"...Pardon me?" I said.

"The Tony Stark and Optimus Prime meme." SpikyKnight said.

"I am sorry but I am not familiar to that." I said.

SpikyKnight brings in an image and there I see a billboard featuring Tony Stark with a couple of paragraphs going on about what he did. It talked about his old science fair project. Tony Stark is very full of himself is all I can say. I figured Tony Stark is so full of himself he made this exact billboard then mailed it off to Wattpadheim.

"How amusing," I said, rubbing my chin.

"Gorgeous avatar, by the way." SpikyKnight said.

"Again," I said. "It is me. This is how I look every day."

SpikyKnight looks up towards the sky.

"Ah crap," SpikyKnight then looks back towards me. "I gotta go, Loki, see you after school?"

"...School?" I said.

"Yeah,school." SpikyKnight said.

"I probably won't see you then." I said.

SpikyKnight grins.

Is that really how creepy I grin?

"See ya later!" SpikyKnight said, and then she stops moving.

I look around her, tap her nose, tap on her badge, and try changing her into a cat. Surprisingly I could not do the same to her. I turn away confused how my powers are not working. I am the god of magic and tricky why can I not pull a trick on her?

I walk away.

I take out the glass and tap on it.

"Hello, I_Am_Loki." The female voice greets me.

"What does one do in Wattpadheim?" I ask.

"Create stories, engage in the community and discover new stories in the states." The female voice said.

"Create stories?" I ask.

"Teleporting you to create." The female voice said.

Here I am transported to a quite white room with words on the wall organized in perfect order.

I open the books, without any inspiration, and start reading.

I lean forwards getting intrigued into the book.

Eighteen chapters later it was done.

I realized then I had been reading a fanfiction _about me._  


"I can make a story end better than this!" I said, shutting the book determinedly. I pick up a head set from the counter then put it on my head. I put the little black microphone close to my mouth. "It was a dull, boring, and extremely bright day for Joline..."

The letters flew to the screen all to my command.


	3. 3

I awake on the cot with my arm over my face.

I get up taking my arm off my face.

Had I fallen asleep in create?

I lift myself up being half asleep and half awake. I rub my eyes feeling my joints ache from standing so long and my neck is stiff. I yawn then rub the back of my neck easing the stiffness quite much. I stretch my arms out hearing the aching go away in a popping sound.

Normally midgardians get worried about hearing it too much but it is nothing harmful for me.

I saw dialogue of me calling out for my brother and demanding he stop...tickling me? Those words could not have been from me! Why I am not ticklish. The only ticklish Asgardian I know is Thor. The mirror shows my curly hair all in a mess. I comb my hands through my hair straightening it. Sometimes,when I was a child, Thor usually asked what magic I used to straighten my hair.

That was before I discovered hair gel on Midgard.

"Female voice," I said, getting off the cot. "Undo the latest edits."

The screen sizzles.

"To what extent?" The female voice asks.

I saw all the words spanning across the ages. When I say ages I mean thousands of words sitting on the screen. The female voice then changes the view to all the chapters displayed on the screen showing a image with my blurry face as the background at the top. The title of it is Forty three chapters. And I just had to keep that head set on. Do I hate falling asleep while making a masterpiece? Why yes I do. I had to specifically take out that part with my sleep talking.

I sigh after the removal.

"Female voice," I said. "Mark my story as completed."

"Marking has been saved," The female voice said. I take off the headset then put it aside. "You need a category, tags, and a bookcover, and a summery."

"The royal story," I said. "It is about...I don't know how to summarize a book without spoiling it." More and more I am feeling more awake in this realm. How exactly long I have been making a story is unsure. "It is a fanfiction. No, it does not have a bookcover."

"Summery,category, and title done," The female voice said. "Tags?"

"Avengers,me, Thor, girl, magic, adventure, and a humorous storyline." I said.

"Changes have been saved," The female voice said. "Do you want all the chapters posted?"

"Why yes I do," I said, making an apple appear out of thin air and take a bite out of it.

Apples are quite juicy when grown properly on nutritious soil.

I finish the apple after a couple and more bites. I toss what remained of the apple into a trash can then tap on the edge. The core is sent where questions should not be asked. I take a shower, dry off,brush my teeth, and then get dressed. The create space is also connected to my 'house'-The guide referred to it as a profile but to me profiles are physical characteristics of a individual-as is a inbox room, a room of 'my works',library, and another room for invites. I held the glass string that some how grew a handle and became a magnifying glass.

"New comment has been posted by LokiFanGirl," The female voice said from the magnifying glass. "Comment reads: Oh em gee. I love your story! I love, love, loveeee your take on Loki. He's like, what can I say, noble sounding and epic. Eppiic! Oh Thor, lol. Thor is hilarious."

"Lol?" I repeat. "What does 'lol' mean?"

"Laugh out loud," The female voice said.

Interesting how people view my perception on my brother as hilarious.

I walk out of the house feeling prepared for the day.

"What state am I in?" I ask.

"You're in Profile State,I_Am_Loki." The female voice said.

I stop on the second step.

"Take me to The Cafe," I said. "I should gather myself an army of fangirls to advertise my story in The Fan Fiction state." The idea sounds brilliant enough I can receive world fame and applause for my hard work. Then people will be coming in by the thousands. "Oh what fun it will be."

"Transporting in progresss," The female voice said. "Please stand by."


	4. 4

Finding a fan club in the cafe's official 'pin of instant teleporting to fan club houses' turns out to be fruitless. Not a house is linked. I decided to browse the houses. I walk down the street watching signs going from 'Reasons why you hate/love summer' to 'Rate the person beside you!'. Not all of them started with the word 'r'. I went down and down seeing new houses springing up behind me and previous houses moving forwards at every interaction made inside.

It puzzled me how this system works.

I came to a stop at a house reading 'Loki's army come here!'.

MY army.

Making my way to realm fame may start here. I open the gate to the house, walk up the stairs, and stop at the door. A highlighted number is on the white box just above the middle of it. The door, to my surprise, did not have a knob instead it had a keyhole in the shape of a 'W'. I search my pockets for what else the group had given me on my arrival.

Nothing, just the magnifying glass.

I knock on the door, lightly, three times.

I lower my hand hearing a rush of hard speeding noise from behind the door.

"Hello!" I saw a third me with a mustache open the door. A name appears above third me's head reading 'Randomgirl27'. "Oh good, another fan!" I assumed off the username this mortal is a girl. She takes a step to the side so welcomingly. "Come in!"

I made my way into the thread house walking past Randomgirl27. The ceiling is decorated in some paint and designs it reminded me of a hotel back in another era of Midgard. The spiral crystal clean staircase lead up to another floor. Not a sound is coming from the floor above.

RandomGirl27 closes the door.

"Right this way,fellow fan!" RandomGirl27 said, cheerfully walking down the hall.

"I am not a fellow fan," I said, following after RandomGirl27. Yes, not only had Tony given me a lesson about the culture behind 'FanFiction' he explained to me the people who made these works of art are people devoted to whatever they like. "I am searching for Wattpadheim fame."

RandomGirl27 laughs, quite lowly, as we went down the hall.

"Fame," RandomGirl27 said. "Wattpad Fame is not easy to get."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"It takes a long time, being social, and writing," RandomGirl27 said.

RandomGirl's voice echo down down the hall.

The door is made out of a unique type of wood.

How remarkable, Wattpadheim has unique trees that echo back sounds whenever someone knocks on them. Now I do not want to picture how many times people knocked on them just so they wouldn't get sick after mentioning how everyone is getting sick. That would have been a large echo for a forest.

"You don't hit one thousand views over night unless it is One Direction or 5 Seconds of Summer fanfiction," RandomGirl27 said, turning her head towards me. "Boy bands are the 'whats hot' of this generation."

"I thought Justin Bieber was the 'what's hot'." I said.

"Welcome to two thousand fifteen," RandomGirl27 said. "Where Fictional Character Fan Fictions take longer!"

I feel dread at the thought of never reaching a big number.

"Time passes quickly," I said. "One minute ago it was two thousand fourteen."

"In certain countries it is different years and not the same," RandomGirl27 said. "Just like time."

I nod pretending to agree with RandomGirl27.

RandomGirl27 comes to a sudden halt.

"Ah ha!" RandomGirl27 said. "We're at the latest discussion!"

I lean over hearing voices from the other rooms.

I lean back forwards to see what my brother would view as madness. Maybe madness is not the correct term but it is certainly strange to see people appearing to be me in the same room. I take step forwards right into the large rounded room. A room where different people are chatting in various sized groups. Some of these people look similar to me while a majority of them resemble people I know from Midgardian Films.

RandomGirl27 made a sharp whistle.

Everyone's attention focused on me.

"Give our new fan club member a warm welcome!" RandomGirl27 said.

I will leave out how they welcomed because to be honest I wouldn't want to repeat it. After the welcoming they asked me about how I discovered myself, how long I have been a fan of myself, and how many movies I have viewed with myself dancing around. Dancing around is not the right term but certainly it sounded like a dramatic dance copying every little detail that happened up until two years ago.

"Hold on," I said, holding my hand up. "Are you saying in your realm I-I mean Loki disguised himself as a guard and returned to Asgard and then off screen killed Odin so it explains how he was on the throne holding the very important spear?"

They all nodded.

"I am sorry, but I never would do that." I said. "The events of the attack almost coincide what happened on Asgard but Frigga never died nor did Odin. Jane, on the other hand, she didn't really come out of it 'fine'."

"What is your story called?" They ask.

"This is what really happened," I said. "And it is not a story."

Their faces turn into frowns and pouts.

"I wanna read it." DiscReason280 said.

"Then read the Royal story," I said. "You're bound to be lost by it."

Suddenly DiscReason280 had a book in their hands and walks away from the group. I saw the title of the book. My book. How in the realm of Asgard did they come across it while speaking to me? It didn't make sense in fact none of it made any sense.

"So how long ago did you start writing it?" One asks.

"He joined yesterday, I think he's been writing for a long time." RandomGirl27 said.

"Why yes," I said. "I just landed in this realm."

"OH my Loki!" DiscReason280 squeals. "THIS ONE DOESN'T SAY DARLING!"

They all faced my direction.

"You have not viewed Tom Hiddleston's videos?" Lokisgal said.

"No, and I do not intend to watch videos of a man I barely know." I said.

"He is the one who portrays Loki in the Marvel Movies!" Another user said.

"Well..." I said, tapping my fingers together. "How would you like if I showed you...some magic?" I raise up my brows. "Because I am, most definitely, the one you are fangirling about."

"Try us!" They shout.

I sent a flicker of magic on RandomGirl27's mustache and made it into a beard.

They gasp.

"He just didn't do that!" Lokisgal said.

"I just did," I said. "And that beard looks horrible on me." I snap my fingers and a thin western mustache replaces the beard above RandomGirl27's lips. "That looks better."

"I..." RandomGirl27 is stumbling in her speech. "Uh...How...I...I didn't...change my..." Knocking came down the hall. "Be right back!"

RandomGirl27 zips out of sight. I take out my magnifying glass from my coat pocket. Now what is the saying to see the real person behind the username? It involved something about 'See'. Right! It involved 'I see you' and a little properly polite set question.

"May I see you?" I ask.

They nod.

"I see you," I said, holding up the magnifying glass.

Oh by the seas of Asgard so many of my fans are girls. A lot of them. So if I use them to my advantage advertising my story in the state where it belongs then many girls are going to find my story quite easily. A smile slips on my face while lowering the magnifying glass. The perfect way to hit realm fame is by using my army.

"Can we see you?" They ask.

"You already see me," I said. "This is what I look like." I slip the magnifying glass back into the coat pocket. "No-" I watch many of these users kneel down to me. This is very weird and uncomfortable to see myself kneeling to me. I would be fine by others kneeling to me but me kneeling to myself is beyond. "Those with my avatar stand up."

Many stood up.

"I want all of you to advertise my story in the Fan Fiction state," I said.

"Can we do it? Yes we can!" One of them bursts into song. "Loki the writer can we advertise it? YES WE CAN."

"Everywhere," I said ignoring the lyrics. "Any thread house for that matter." Some of them rub their hands together and a gleeful glint sparkles in their mortal eyes. "Go make many for all I care but do make sure to leave a portal leading to my story. Comments and hitting the stars on the sides are very appreciative."

"And what about you, our king?" They ask.

"I will watch and make my own threads." I said,confidently.

"We can make two thread houses per hour," Lokisgal said. "So if no moderators are on we can make this thing work baby!"

"By the way,Loki, you have a gorgeous face." DiscReason280 said. "Can I touch it?"

"No," I said. "Never in your dreams."

RandomGirl27's chatter is carried down the hall.

This will be a grand mission!


	5. A--who?

I return to the Fan Fiction State and make myself a thread house. All I needed to do was click a button, type in the name, and then set what kin of building I wanted to be set down. My thread house is similar to Stark Tower yet the bottom is designed similar to a screwdriver and a wide living area facing the city of Loki Advertisements. All is going down to plan. Just the way I wanted it.

People are walking into the houses and some walk out carrying books.

Did I not say leave a portal for my book?

I have one book not more than one.

"Hello, I_Am_Loki." A familiar voice came behind me. "Your reign of advertising is going to stop now...after I have a drink of soda."

I turn around and saw a man similar to Tony Stark except he is gray, television white, and old screen television color themed. He had the nuclear vortex in his chest that didn't show a glow. How the man of machines came into this ream is beyond me.

"A what?" I ask.

A username reading 'FrostIronfan' floats over their head as they drink.

FrostIronFan puts the drink down on the table.

"At SpikyKnight,' FrostIronFan said. "We have a problem, roger, problem."

"Tony, why are you ruining my fun?" I ask.

"Uh, my name is not Tony." FrostIronFan said.

"Then what is it?" I ask.

"I am Batman." FrostIronFan said, their left eye twitching.

"Lie." I said.

"My name is very confidential," FrostIronFan said. "And so is yours."

"My name is Loki." I said.

"I know that's your username," FrostIronFan said.

"My name IS Loki," I said,stepping forwards. "And I do not understand you mention some one in a odd way. I can get my way to fame by spreading word of my story through several thread houses and not you can stop me."

"We have a Wattpad Ambassador," FrostIronFan said.

I stare at FrostIronFan contemplating what that means.

"A who?" I ask.

"SpikyKnight." FrostIronFan said.

Then a large thud lands all the while making the room tremble.

"Oh," FrostIronFan said. "Signals my get-go!"

FrostIronman flew out of the tower in Iron Man armor.

"Hello!" SpikyKnight's voice came from behind the counter. "I have closed your thread as you have gone against the guidelines." I stare at the holographic image walking right past. "Now as you can see from the rules you cannot link to your stories. There is two main threads for you to advertise your stories on that are official in this state of Wattpad. They are refreshed every single week on a Friday and if you repeatedly advertise on the same thread of the week that'll result in you earning strikes and some other kind of fate."

"REOPEN it!" I demand.

I saw a smile on the corner of her face.

"No," SpikyKnight said, turning her head towards me. "I can't. I can't let everyone think they are invisible and can go against the guidelines. It is not right." She narrows her eyes towards me then puts her hands on the table and leans forwards. "By the way you've earned your first strike for advertising outside the guidelines even with a warning. Please, for your story's sake, don't do it again."

Then I was on the ground back first and the majority of buildings is disappearing before my eyes.

SpikyKnight does not know who she's dealing with.


	6. And again

I feel anger.

Anger at SpikyKnight for taking down my perfect thread house and kicking me out like some kind of rag doll outside on the ground. It feels more humiliating than Bruce smashing me into the ground multiple times. I have no idea how Bruce managed to get into the tower without the entire tower shattering into pieces because of how destructive he can be.

"What are we doing now, King Loki?" Lokisgal asks as I pace back and forth thinking.

"He's thinking," DiscReason280 said. "That's what,and he's coming up with a genius plan."

I stop glaring over to the small group of bickering fangirls.

"Right," I said. "Do you happen to know better ideas to help me hit fame?"

The girls all share glances and then get into a pack sharing low soft whispers. I didn't hear most of it as they were in a group. They turn back towards me grining from ear to ear. I knew this look like the back of hand. Thor usually had the most, lets say, 'poorly' thought of ideas during our childhood. Thor always had that look when a idea came into his cobweb-ed filled brain.

"We'll collab for two books and we'll get out friends to get more friends who'll go all over the list of clubs and advertise YOUR story!" IlikeLoki said. "And you can be in the Action State or Improve Your Writing State while we do it!"'

I stare at the group thinking about the idea.

Then again I'll have to give them the mangifying glass to take them into MY create.

"I will take a visit to the Action state," I said. "And you, my army, plan this advertising in waves much better this time." I point my index finger down towards the ground. "I want the Ambassadors to be exhausted at all the closing they have to do."

"More?" DiscReason280 asks.

"Of?..." Lokisgal continues, tapping on her chest.

"Us?" IlikeLoki finishes.

"Yes," I said. "And I expect you out of here by the time darkness is coming. And if you're not then someone is going to be having a head ache for a long time." I take out my magnifying glass. "One of you will give this back, no cracks, no missing pieces, or anything for that matter!"

They nod.

"It is my trophy for being the millionth 'user'." I said. "And I cannot replace it." I hand it to DiscReason280. "I trust the guide will bring you to where I am at when you're done."

DiscReason280 nods quickly.

"To create!" DiscReason280 said.

My army disappears in a puff of curly dark smoke. I turn away then make my way through the realm of Wattpadheim discovering the signs pointing different ways to various States. Eventually all the walking came to a paid off time coming into the Action State. Not a thing moved. A rolling ball of twigs rolled on through the deserted State. I stare at the ghost town in horror seeing not a life stirred here and there in the abandoned thread houses.

My boots crunch in the worn out dirt being feeble and not capable of staying together.

"Not a mouse is scurrying around," I said. "It is as though everyone got up and left."

I take another step forward seeing the sign to the advertising thread house somewhat hanging on and dangling off the middle of the house. The windy gust blew past making the wooden plank clank against the dark brown western-era building. Dust had been unstirred getting in my way mostly because of the wind.

There has to be life in here!

The Fan Fiction state had been so lively.

Why not the Action State be the same?

I take another step forwards landing my boots into much dark brown loose dirt. A loud cracking sound came from below my boots, the ground breaks apart meticulously falling into square uneven sized pieces, and more dust is unsettled flying into the air. Now for being raised as an Asgardian—who should expect the unexpected—I did not expect this to happen.

I fell into a hole.

I landed on my back on the ground.

"Ow," I said, seeing the other pieces of rock headed my way.

I turn over missing a good chunk of rock.

Well not just one.

But many of them.

I get to the side seeing a lazy shade of gold in the air displayed by the sunlight. I cough into my elbow seeing what also remained of a underground city below the ghost town. I lower my arm then walk over the broken pieces of rock towards this city. The sound of shoes crunching in the dirt alerted me that I am not alone in this area. I scan around searching for forms of life. I make a flash light appear in my right hand then flip it and turn the bumpy sliding edge on.

I walk into the darkness towards the city with lights beaming out of the small holes.

Life!

I take a step forward. My boots barely touched the ground when some form of hard slippery metal sprang up all around me holding me in a tight speeding grasp. I feel around for what is holding me to discover it is a net. My backside feels a hard pointy and rugged surface pressing right against me in a uncomfortable way. The flashlight slips through the holes of the net right on to the ground leaving in the pitch darkness.

"Who goes there!" Came a woman's voice.

"I do!" I call back. "Loki of Asgard!"

A woman with black skin, short dark hair, a bright pink short sleeved shirt, and a unique pair of glasses came out of the darkness. A bright blue name appears appear above her head where the shape of a bow and arrow becomes clear to my eyes. The name of which read Abby22.

"Oh," Abby22 said coming forth. "You new to this section?" She tilts her head. "Ooooh, you're I_Am_Loki!" She then shoots arrows at all four corners of the net. I fell landing on my chest. "You've got quite the reputation bringing an army of users to make 10 pages worth of advertising threads."

I get up coughing with some laughs.

"10 pages?" I said, inbetween coughs. "That's less then how I am doing it next time."

Abby held up a arrow at my face.

I stop coughing.

"Go against the guidelines and your thread house is going to be closed," Abby22 said. "But you're not getting a strike in the same 24 hours you got one." I gulp at how Abby22 phrases the second part. "We have rules, too,for ourselves."

I lower her arrow.

"I didn't say 'today'," I said. "Mortal."

Abby22 puts the arrows back into the sheath.

"Have you read the State Guidelines?" Abby22 asks.

"No," I said.

Abby22 takes me by the hand and drags me to the lively underground city. Hours went by in that city. I never had more fun participating in discussions relating to Action that I have been part in before but the feeling SpikyKnight left behind for me had returned. I read up on the guidelines and thought they were nothing compared to be followed by.

The guidelines were rubbish.

To get my story out and known I had to talk about it.

I came out of the city feeling tired and exhausted.

"King Loki!" DiscReason280 said.

I had gotten out of the Action State and into The Cafe State when I saw DiscReason280 running through the crowd of people waving my magnifying glass. I felt so languid that I didn't feel the need to punish what remains of my army on the spot.

"We're done," DiscReason280 said, handing me the magnifying glass.

"Watch where you're waving my glass," I muttered, tiredly.

"May I touch your hand?" DiscReason280 asks.

"Yes," I said.

I was not thinking then.

DiscReason280 held my hand and feels along the top of my hand. It turned blue when she touched it. She looks up towards me fascinated by the rather sudden change. Never before had I seen a Mortal be fascinated by very looks rather than my powers. She lets go of my hand with a calm collected and happy attitude.

"You are dead on handsome," DiscReason280 said. "Sigyn would be a lucky woman to have you as king."

"Thank you," I said.

DiscReason280 sizzles from my view.

________ ________________

**_....24 hours later..._ **

**_...Fan Fiction State..._ **

Fifteen people voted on my Royal story which equals 630 votes and 600 reads. Being well rested can do wonders for the human body. I made a couple new thread houses over the hours as do my fellow army but not just in the Fan Fiction State.

Then a small grayish blue cat came around with a blue bag imprinted by a bright white 'A'.

"Hello, your thread has been closed as it goes against the guidelines." Nicky1k97 said. She left the usual information but condensed into less words. I waited for the last part of their response. "Strike 2." She held her paw up letting two claws come out. "Cheers!" She waves her paw back and forth. "Wattpad Ambassador."

I landed back outside a barren land and a lively atmosphere.

I have to rethink my entire plan.

Just how am I going to get my way?

Getting tossed out of my own thread house is proving to be annoying.

"I have to rethink my plan," I said. "I have to make it...Ambassador proof!"

 


	7. A flawed plan

"Do you want our help for the next wave?" Noreason4u asks.

Don't ask how I came across Noreason4u. It is very dark and morbid in how we crossed paths in the realm. By far he is worse than The Joker and The Riddler put together into one man. Noreason4u is a man in fact; a forty three year old man with a terrible hair cut. His avatar is a young boy called 'Ang' with a blue arrow on his forehead.

"No," I said. "Leave it to me."

A couple of my fangirls jump up and down excitedly squealing madly.

"Leave it to Beaver!" Lokisgal sang.

We stare at Lokisgal.

"It is a catchy phrase," Lokisgal said. "Very catchy."

"What does Frostiron mean?" I ask.

"The shipping of Tony Stark and you as a couple," DiscReason280 said."I ship it."

Fortunately I am aware of the term 'shipping' when it comes to Fan Fiction. The meaning behind 'FrostIron' left behind a eternally disturbing image planted in my mind. It will take time to forget the image but time is what I can spend to my leisure.

"I am not going to make new thread houses for my next attempt," I said. "I will advertise in the recently made thread houses by others."

It is tempting to use an army again who will be willing to do anything for their leaders and most trusted figure. All of them willing to put their lives on the line for my orders is note worthy. If they kept it up then they will suffer the consequences for 'rule breaking'.

"As in the ones that slip under the Moderator's nose?" Lokisgal asks.

"Not just those," I said. "I will do this for two days and when they come around I will be in my create space merely telling a story. They won't see me doing the act in the first place!"

The group of girls nodded.

"Good luck," DiscReason280 said. "You will need your arm's luck."

"Here!" Noreason4u hands me a rabbits foot. "For luck!"

I take the rabbits foot and make a mental note to toss it into the nearest trash can.

"If you need any help just call!" DiscReason280 said.

"Can please stay?" IlikeLoki begs. "Until our beta State Flying comes around!"

"Beta state flying?" I said, confused.

"We're in the beta program." Lokisgal said.

DiscReason280 shook their head.

"It's terrible so far," DiscReason280 said.

DiscReason280 turns away then walks into a foggy scenery . A bright blue text appeared in place reading 'Mystery/Thriller entrance way' hovering in the thick gray smoke.The fog disappears leaving a row of creepy bent down trees all of which dead and parts of abandoned human skeletons laid around the dark setting. Goosebumps went up my skin. The atmosphere feels different not bright and lightly content.

"Horror!" Lokisgal cries. "My stop!"

Lokisgal jumps into the setting.

I left what remained of the group being only a couple silent girls with avatars being what is very odd. Tony Stark had tried to explain what the figure 'Slenderman' is when there was a strangely dark and tall figure each night breaking into the tower without a face and had octopus like tentacles. Each night this figure stole valuable items.The Avengers all came to the assumption it was not of Midgard so Thor came to me about handling the unusual figure.

Over all that is only my experience with a figure similar to Slenderman.

I departed from the unusual themed Wattpadians.

I found myself on the sidewalk in The Cafe State.

"Yo!" I heard a very familiar voice.

I turn around to see RandomGirl27. Except she had changed her avatar to Taylor Swift in a gray dress with earrings and hair put into a bun.

"Uh, hi?" I said.

RandomGirl27 narrows her eyes towards me and her arms folded.

"You used my thread house to get yourself an army," RandomGirl27 said

"Why yes I did," I said. "You have a problem with that?"

RandomGirl27 frowns.

"I do," RandomGirl27 said. "You used MY thread house to gather an army! Just mine!"

"I don't choose favorites over thread houses." I said.

"You used _**m**_ ** _in_** _ **e**_." RandomGirl27 said. "That is unfair. You could have used TWO other fan clubs so I wouldn't get a strike for not telling a Moderator before hand about your arrival and makes it seem that I HAD A PART in it all!"

"Why you didn't take a part in my goal," I said. "I don't see how you received a 'strike' for it."

RandomGirl27's face turns into anger.

"I was writing a Bucky Barns fanfic," RandomGirl27 said. "I only let the fangirls in. I didn't stick around for the rest."

"That means you willingly helped." I said.

"You _never_ told me," RandomGirl27 said. "When you get W'ed then you will have a problem on your hands."

"What does W'ed mean?" I ask.

"All of your efforts to hit Wattpadheim fame is not the right way." RandomGirl27 continues, ignoring my question. "It is _not_ right. If you want to be a billion read-in-air then you have to be friendly and social."

"You're quoting the Action State Guidelines." I said.

"No," RandomGirl27 said. "I am encouraging you to follow the State Guidelines."

I laugh at RandomGirl27.

"In a million years," I said.

"All right," RandomGirl27 said, with a shrug. "I am muting you now. Have a taste of your own medicine if you want to chat with me."

I tried to speak but could not. RandomGirl27 walks around me, humming one of Taylor Swifts songs, with her arms unfolded. I didn't know what she meant by muting but it seemed a mystery. I go over to a nearby trash can. I come to a stop beside the trash can then take out the rabbits foot out of my pocket and drop it in.

 


	8. Only 24 hours

Over the next 24 some hours I spent time writing another but much shorter book. I stopped at chapter thirty one and entitled it as the epilogue. Doing so much writing made me wonder how all the Wattpadians had time to go visit the States and socialize. I had the story marked as completed and all the chapters posted. I feel tired laying on the cot in the room with a nightlight beaming on the counter right beside.

Why yes, I did take breaks in between writing including checking up on my other stories.

My hard work had paid off going against the state guidelines. The Royal story is sitting on 1,260 stars. Even with all work I did I still did not feel satisfied on my success. One thousand two hundred sixty stars is nothing big just a stepping stone to a greater purpose. I had to catch the Moderators off guard. All I needed to do was make advertisements and leave the other Wattpadians to bury it with their replies to other people. No, I am not going to make new thread houses I am going to advertise on the already existing thread houses when the Moderator of the Fan Fiction state has logged off.

I fell asleep thinking about it.

How bad can three strikes be?

_____ _____

_**...Morning...** _

After getting for the day I made my way to the thread houses in the Fan Fiction State being determined. I saw thread houses with titles similar to the ones I had made except the story title is different. The door is left open for anyone to enter unlike many thread houses I have entered. I walk into the building sliding the creaking door open using my hand against the wooden surface. I look around seeing it is dark.

Dark.

Just very dark.

I saw a number above on the ceiling reading 'posted 2 hours ago'.

A spider walks right over the bright blue number.

"Creepy," I said, lowering my attention off the ceiling.

Then a small rounded ceiling light turns on and so did others until the hallway has some rounded lights that have a gap of darkness in between the pools of light reminding me eerily of a sacred temple for monks. I look towards the left side to see a square and large room. Inside the first room is advertisements for books. Curious I take a turn towards the left right into the room hearing the old floorboards crack under my boots.

At the back part of the room is a short bookshelf waiting beside a old wooden chair blanketed by spider webs. The chair is the one covered in spiderwebs. The short bookshelf is covered in gray boring dust. A table is right across holding a couple other books in stacks look brand new. I slide a book out of the shelf only for it to be replaced on the spot.

Thread houses are truly complicated and the rules are confusing.

This thread house is not official and it has not been closed.

I assume the State Moderator is logged off.

I open the first page to the book and within two chapters the characters were in love and having fights all over the place. I close the book on the spot feeling my eyes burn. Truly the worst piece of literature I have come across as my time reading books. I left a scathing comment on the paper beside the book taking my time to leave a review for the illiterate writer. I will believe writing 'can' as 'kan' when the time of my generation comes to an end on Asgard. Writing 'can' incorrectly is very unbelievable so is writing 'mountain' incorrectly. I simply cannot believe mortals's writing have degraded badly.

I put down the pen on the table in between two stacks of books.

I create a unique bookshelf for my three books and redecorate the entire inside of the room except the hallway. I really want the Moderator to be scared out of their wits. My books land on the yellow magnificent and impressive appealing bookshelf. I walk away on the clean shiny floorboards that did not make sound against my boots. I walk out the thread house then went to the other across the street.

The other thread houses I visited were each different.

I decided to revisit my 'profile'—as what Lokisgal referred to it as—and give it a lot of improvements.

My profile house has a big sign reading 'Followers: 102' and 'Following: 0'. How in the nine realms do I follow other people? I stand at the gate leaning forwards giving the old place a better observation. The house itself is gray, so gray it could be mistaken for storm clouds instead of the actual concrete blocks. I take my forearms off the flat rough surface gate then slide the gate door open and walk on the pathway to the door.

I stop three feet from the door.

"Time to renovate." I said.

I use magic to improve the over all appearance giving it an expensive and royal feel. A golden arch appears at the doorway, two bright green lively trees contrasting against the darker green grass and the dark gray concrete template. Big various sized windows appear at different parts of the building being shaped rounded and square. The whole paint job of the profile house is changed to a refreshing white and sea blue. I made a sign appear beside the door reading 'kneel before me and then knock' for humor sake.

The door to my profile house opens for me.

I can wait long enough for the comments and votes to pour in.

I went into my profile house.

When I entered the living room my magnifying glass started shaking back and forth in my pocket. I take out my magnifying glass sitting down into a comfortable red couch. The whole room looks a lot better than how I originally entered it with.

"You have new comments on Asgard and Midgard's predicament," The female voice said. "The Royal story has five new votes, The Loki Project has 20 new comments and 15 new votes."

I put the magnifying glass on the counter and read the 2nd book I took out on the day I joined this realm. From there I got lost into a story filled in by unique characters, a different kind of plot, and likable antagonists. Knocking came rapidly on my knee quickly. I bookmark my stopping point then put the book down on the table.

I walk towards the door.

Who could possibly be wanting to intrude on my reading?

"What sort of business you come for?" I ask, opening the door.

I stop midway seeing SpikyKnight wearing a frown.

"Strike 3," SpikyKnight said. "I highly advise you don't do it again for the sake of your writing and your stories."

I roll an eye.

"Or what?" I ask.

"Or else you can't do anything for a whole day." SpikyKnight said.

"That's a pathetic threat." I said.

"It is not a threat, man," SpikyKnight said. "It is a warning. Please for the sake of Asgard read the guidelines to the Fan Fiction Forum and what ever clubs you go to please do the same."

"The state is not a club." I said.

"Yes, it is." SpikyKnight said.

"Is not." I said.

"Is too." SpikyKnight said.

"I am not in a fantasy." I said.

"I am not an alternate Universe where Wattpad is a real realm." SpikyKnight said.

"That's because it is," I said. "And I am Loki."

"You must be too obsessed with the Norse side of Marvel to understand your potential dilemma."

"I am not obsessed with myself," I said. "The only one I know who is obsessed with Steve Rogers is Tony Stark."

"That is not funny," SpikyKnight said. "And I know my way around humor!"

I feel the littlest of all insulted inklings.

"I am not intending it to be funny," I said. "It is the truth and I have heard this twice. If you want to do something about then mute me and get your own medicine."

"I do get my pills everyday," SpikyKnight said.

I stare at SpikyKnight.

"...What?" I ask.

"I eat my own medicine." SpikyKnight said.

I rub my forehead.

"That is not what I am saying,Knight." I said. "I mean take a taste of your own..." I shook my hand. "Never mind!" I summon my magnifying glass. "Can I see you?"

SpikyKnight stares at me.

"You already see me, dude." SpikyKnight said.

"I see you," I said, holding up the magnifying glass.

A short girl with short dark brown hair and hazel eyes replaces the avatar being me. She wore glasses shaped unusually. Knight looks pale but not pale as me. Her long sleeved pink sleeves did not match the yellow short sleeved shirt reading 'I love nerds!' and the dark gray contrasting jeans did not stick out much. Below her left eyebrow is a circle and above the right eyebrow is a circle so I assumed it was the scar of chicken pox. She took off the little patch before it was time.

"A child?" I said. "I am being warned by a child?"

"I am not a child," SpikyKnight said. "I am technically an adult. I am eighteen, boo yeah!"

"You look like a twelve year old." I said.

"I get that a lot," SpikyKnight said. She stares at me. "Wait...You checked out my other account?"

"No," I said.

"Then how do you know I look like a twelve year old?" SpikyKnight asks.

I wave my magnifying glass.

"This magnifying glass, mortal." I said.

"I don't see a magnifying glass." SpikyKnight said, looking confused.

"What do you see?" I ask.

"I see '* waves magnifying glass*' from I_Am_Loki_ on a white screen with my post reading 'I don't see a magnifying glass confused emote' with my icon beside it.Well technically behind that page format of white Private Messages is a dull boring but somewhat futuristic tinted gray background." I stare at SpikyKnight wondering if she was ever going to stop and breath. It seemed as though SpikyKnight would never stop babbling. "I see a orange bar above with white text and a circular thing at the right hand side showing my avatar. I see the Wattpad log—"

"Wattpad?" I interrupt.

SpikyKnight nods.

"Yeah,Wattpad." SpikyKnight said.

"But this realm is called Wattpadheim!" I said. "Something's wrong with this 'logo' you see."

SpikyKnight laughs at me.

"No," SpikyKnight said. I frown. "It's been that way since 2013." She huffs folding her arms leaning against the side rails leading to the door. "It has been in the sea of orange since the Wattpad Logo Placement change when all the paper was like notebook paper and not very white. It had lines. A lot of lines."

"Don't laugh at me." I said.

"Why the way you claim Wattpad is a realm is hilarious," SpikyKnight said, shortly laughing. "Because to be frank it is not."

"Really?" I ask.

SpikyKnight nods.

From behind SpikyKnight appears a dark forest, a slightly foggy cloud, and a glowing blue police box. The sides of a building is partially in my view that it reminds me of Asgard castle walls surrounding a very well tended garden. I recognized the big blue telephone box as the TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimension in Space.

"A TARDIS." I said.

"Hai fellow Whovian!" SpikyKnight cheerfully said, holding her hand out.

"I am not a fan of the Who." I said.

"You're a fan of Doctor Who." SpikyKnight said.

"No I am not." I said. "And his name is The Doctor. His name is not Doctor Who."

"Tom Hiddleston is a whovian, and you know what a TARDIS is!" SpikyKnight said.

"That is because I have been in one before," I said. "And have come across The Doctor."

SpikyKnight squeals.

"Which actor?" SpikyKnight asks.

"Uh,none?" I said.

"Comic con?" SpikyKnight asks.

"None." I said.

SpikyKnight gasps.

"NONE?" SpikyKnight asks.

I sigh.

"Yes, none." I said.

"I don't believe you. I best be going!" SpikyKnight said. "I don't wanna be bothering you while you're writing."

"...I was reading a book." I said.

"Same thing," SpikyKnight said as I lower the magnifying glass. To me SpikyKnight looks as how I saw her through the magnifying glass not under the disguise of me. "See ya!"

 SpikyKnight turns away then walks down towards the TARDIS.

She too is in the Beta Program?

I stood at the door contemplating the idea when the sound of a broken elevator went in the background. I watch the TARDIS disappear into the foggy setting clearing away by each passing second. The nighty fog completely fades before my eyes leaving only not very busy street. I close the door recalling my reality of things. Wattpadians believe their realm is a digital website connected through networks and all sorts of technical complicated coding. I return to my chair and continue reading.

I finish reading the book in two hours.

From there I decided to go venture into the Fantasy State, Historical Fiction, Romance, Werewolf, and The Cafe State. I discovered more of my loyal fangirls in the Cafe through several thread houses and listened to their darkest and very scandalous thoughts about me. I have to say those who I came across were not aware that I am who they worship.

So I gathered them all into a large group and displayed my magic by using one of my followers as an example. Tony would say they reacted as though they were in a concert. Really that is how their reaction went; rapid and loud fangirling. From all of my work socializing and making sure to advertise my story's in The Cafe I got up to 3,990 stars and 5,000 reads.

Yet, I am still not satisfied.

I made my way back to the profile house, close the door behind me, and drop my coat onto a hanger. I feel drowsy. Hadn't I spent fifteen minutes in the States? No, in fact I had spent away seven hours of my day showing off to my fangirls. I drop my white and green scarf on the arm of a chair.

Rapid knocking came on the door.

Hell does everyone like knocking on my door?

I turn around then walk towards the door feeling irritated.

"Come on," I said, opening the door. "I announced you can ask for anything before I left—" Something hard and unevenly shaped smacked on my forehead. "Ow!"

I stumble back landing on the floor.

"Hello!" Came a creepy voice from when I first joined. "You have been temporarily suspended for 24 hours!"

I look up feeling dizzy, hot, and not well.

"What..." I said, rubbing my forehead.

I feel a letter on my forehead.

"Please make sure to follow the state's guidelines," The creepy person said being a 'w'. "Thanks for the understanding and have a nice day. We are watching you. -Wattpad."

The 'W' flickered away.

Is that what w'ed means?

I get up using the counter of a table to help me then use the wall as my guide. I manage to stumble into the bathroom feeling wibbly-wobbly. I manage to get myself up using the sink as my balance support. The mirror reflects a image I rather cannot believe. It is a steaming burning imprint of 'W' on my forehead with a countdown to 24 hours in light blue numbers. I make a short squeak at the small letter. It reminded me a lot of the movie ' _In time_ '.

Sick is how I feel.

I land on the couch.

I awoke four hours later feeling better but on the floor.

"My head," I said, getting up rubbing the side of my right temple.

The strike downside of the 'W' is raised up on my head and I hear ticking sounds. Tick,tick,tick, in little beeps. I slither my way out of the door needing to hear some explanation how in the realms are people allowed to stamp other people's foreheads for going over the three strike rule. I made my way to the Fan Fiction State feeling dazed and lost.

One thread house read "Anyone write Once Upon a Time fanfic?" and another read "Looking for co-writer!"

I saw someone coming by. I try to open my mouth but nothing came out. Nothing at all. My hands went through FiascoUser and I land on my face. Is this what RandomGirl27 was referring to? My own medicine being unable to speak with others?

Something is not right.

I step foot into my profile house and try to get into the create space. The door is locked. Who in the their right minds would lock me from my own writing area? I try to kick down the door but I fell over cowering in pain. I felt mute unable to speak with others.

"What kind of punishment is this?" I said, dragging myself over to the couch. "This is not right."

I can wait for a few hours for my leg to heal.

But what I learned today being a rulebreaker is not worth it.


	9. Feeling a need to redeem oneself

_**..24 hours later...** _

I strangely felt a need to go out and do something 'helpful'. I went out of my profile house trying to forget about the traumatizing ticking that occupied me for most of yesterday. Eventually I found myself in the cafe leaning against a fire hydrant thinking about how long I have been in this realm. Also how Thor has yet to call me in the time I have not been on Midgard.

"Yo' King Loki!" IlikeLoki calls out.

I turn my head towards the right to see IlikeLoki holding a grocery bag.

"You want to go with me to the Multimedia designs and get you a bookcover?" IlikeLoki said. "It's practically busy but the artists get the job done...with credit and payments."

I raise a brow.

"Multimedia designs?" I ask.

"Anything not relating to reading and writing," IlikeLoki said. "Seriously, do you want to come instead of standing around all day in the cafe?"

"Sure," I said. "Just do not expect me to advertise there after what I just went through yesterday."

"What did you go through?" IlikeLoki asks.

"Stamped on the forehead with a temporary suspension and no one could see me until 24 hours were up," I said. "I learned my lesson."

IlikeLoki smiles.

"Let's go," IlikeLoki said, taking me by the hand.

IlikeLoki takes me to a State where people are designing artwork. Some of these Wattpadians are freelancing outside thread houses listening to the strange wattpadians giving them an idea what they want. I see a few run after getting their media related item but apparently they did not fill out the artists bargain as the artist grew furious. The State is active as The Café State but the thread houses move every two minutes.

"I am not sure I want to carry it out," I said, uncertain.

"Too bad," IlikeLoki said. "You gotta get this done!"

IlikeLoki takes me into a thread house before it moved.

I only knew the thread house moved because of the sudden strong wind coming through the open doorway.

"The cover artist is upstairs," IlikeLoki said, letting go of my hand. "Downstairs is the old requests."

"Why do I go upstairs?" I ask.

"After 20 thread pages the thread house goes up and so does the cover artist," IlikeLoki said. "Now you go and make that request."

"How do I know I am talking to the artist of the thread house?"

"You'll know," IlikeLoki said. "Now go before you lose the chance! I'll be down here waiting."

I get on the first step to the staircase.

Surprisingly the staircase's step is going up.

It reminded me of Wall Mart's recently added escalator back in New York. The stairs quickly go up landing me on the floor. I did not expect this different escalator to go that first at all. Most escalators go slow enough a mortal can expect to step off after standing only five minutes on the escalator.

I get up on my two feet.

I see a long line of people waiting at a brown door curling around corner to a hallway. I feel horrified at the long line. I have to wait that long just for a conversation with the cover artist? I think not! I make my way through the line then get to the side other side of the hall. Now if I were an artist getting many requests for a bookcover, where would I hide to speak with one requestee? Do not ask how the word 'requestee' came up. This is an insane realm where made up words become common to refer others as. I walk until I stop at a blue door left ajar. I put my right hand on the door beginning to knock but when I put my hand on the door it slid to the side opening completely. A unique dark woman sat on a chair with long black hair curling over her shoulders, a white shirt, white pants, and bright white jacket that has a hood at the back. The jacket's long sleeves end at the wrist. No one sat in the chair across from this woman.

In blue letters a username appears above her head: RoothFana.

"Hello," I said.

RoothFana looks up from the drawing pad towards me acting puzzled.

"Hello," RoothFana said. "How did you get into my private room?"

RoothFana reminds me of an angel except more modern and up to date. I figure if she were in a movie then many mortals would be awed by fluffy she looks and say how her appearance seems so 'interesting' for the least. I am not saying she looks fluffy but RoothFana has a certain angel appearance about her.

"I walked," I said. "And found my way."

RoothFana narrows her eyes and hunches her brows.

"This is very private," RoothFana said. "This side has been sinked."

"Sinked?" I ask.

"It does not appear in the first page of the forums," RoothFana said. "I have it subscribed to my subscriptions." She pauses. "Correction: it does not appear at all in the forums."

"But this part is connected to your book cover thread," I said. "And I don't see any pages. I only see miles."

"How interesting," RoothFana said. "You count pages as miles."

"To you; it is website," I said. "But to me; it is a realm."

RoothFana smiles.

"Come here," RoothFana said. "And sit down on this chair."

"I am not sitting down because you said so," I said, finding RoothFana an odd mortal. I sat down on the chair across from RoothFana. "So, I have heard you need 'credit' and 'payments' for bookcovers. Do you really need a credit card?"

RoothFana laughs.

"We're not taking credit cards," RoothFana said. "We get back credit for making the book cover." She puts her hands together. "You are new to Wattpad."

"Why yes," I said. "I am."

"In exchange for making a bookcover I require a comment on three of my stories, the first chapter, no biggy." RoothFana said. "And following is optional. But giving me credit is the most important part of my services. But first, you have to comment."

I raise a brow as she hands me a book.

"First?" I said. "Before I get the cover?"

"To see if you're willing to get a bookcover from me," RoothFana said. "I do not spend all my time on Wattpad. I have a life of my own."

RoothFana gets up from the chair and leaves me with three books. She exited the room into the book cover thread half of the private building. I take my time to read the three books but only ended up not stopping on chapter 1. I read through ten chapters and left comments about the story itself. Truth to be told there is some hope in Midgardian writing improving and staying true to grammar. I press the star button thirty times for each book. RoothFana came back in wearing a rounded blue-green hat.

RoothFana's expression is a surprising one.

"You went through ten chapters?" RoothFana asks.

"Yes," I said, nodding. "I did."

"I said ONE chapter!" Roothfana said

"Well, you had a short beginning so I had to read ten just get familiar to the story's format and structure so I could leave a comment."

"...Uh," RoothFana said. "You left reviews, not comments."

"No I didn't," I said. "When I review a book; I leave more than 1,999 words."

RoothFana stares at me for a while.

"You took the time to read my books," RoothFana said. "Without asking me to read your story or any update demands." She sat down on the chair across looking at me wide eyed. "You must be from Britain or something!"

"I am from Asgard," I said. "Though there are not many Asgardians who take the time I do."

RoothFana smiles.

"Tell me about the story and what you want for the cover," RoothFana said.

"The Royal story." I said.

"The Royal story?" RoothFana repeats.

"That is what I named it," I said. "It is very Royal."

"What's it about?" RoothFana asks.

"A Royal story," I said.

"...No really, what's it about?" RoothFana asks.

"It is about a boring girl named Joline from the realm Svartalfheim," I explain. "Joline had been sneaking around, unlike what her mother had taught her, at night. During that venture into the night she comes across Thor and I-"

"You are in the story?" RoothFana interrupts.

"Yes," I said. "I am."

"Continue." RoothFana said.

"She comes across Thor and me during a heated debate about retrieving a locket that was stolen by the Dark Elves from Asgard a couple nights ago. Joline happens to be the daughter of Malekith and overhears this argument. She comes in, Thor over reacts believing she's a assigned night-thief coming their way to Asgard using us two as a shortcut by befriending us."

"So this is about a fictional princess elf mistaken for a thief by Thor and a huge conflict arises because of that?" RoothFana asks.

"Yes," I said, with a nod. "It is."

"How old is she?" RoothFana asks.

"409," I said.

"What does Joline look like?" RoothFana asks.

"She's a woman with long dark hair and pointy ears," I said. "She is unfamiliar to Asgardian customs so she prefers wearing Dark Elf attire."

"Oh, she doesn't wear a dress." RoothFana said.

"Exactly." I said.

"So a woman in her twenties with long dark hair and pointy ears, a strange landscape in the background, something royal, and a streak of thunder in a different atmosphere background?" RoothFana asks.

I nod.

"Your bookcover will be done in two hour," RoothFana said, messing with a watch on her wrist. "I am timing myself. You can expect the cover in your private message."

How does the private message function work exactly?

I pretended to understand the private message part leaving the room. Going down the escalator I thought of all the various definitions for private message relating to the website version of Wattpad. Can people see other private conversations going on wherever they go in this realm? Perhaps the strange member of the greeters is part of Wattpadheims rulers acting as spys on every mortal. It reminds me of the NSA leak out break where even Steve Rogers didn't have anything to say for his realm's defense.

I take a step down on the flat not-moving floor.

"So," IlikeLoki said. "How did it go?"

"I have no idea what a private message is."

IlikeLoki claps.

"Yay!" IlikeLoki cheers. "You got it in fifteen Wattpadian minutes."

"I do not have my bookcover," I said. "It will be done in two hours."

"Ohh," IlikeLoki said. "So you got the payment done!"

"Obviously," I said, walking right past IlikeLoki towards the door. "Now if you excuse me I have some time to waste."

____ ______

_**...43 minutes later...** _

_**...The Fan Fiction State...** _

Somehow in ways I cannot explain I find myself in the Fan Fiction State. It feels like I have not been here in centuries. It is strange returning to The Fan Fiction State. It is as though a scar has sealed itself in my memories about the state. A scar being a very uncomfortable memory I do not want to relive.

One of the thread houses catches my attention.

The title of the thread house stood out to me.

I walk over towards the thread house. The thread house reminds of the modern day house on Midgardian streets decorated in ugly paint all around it minus the front lawn. Not any of the thread houses have a garage beside them because not a Wattpadian drives. The front door is left open carelessly. The original poster had probably decided to make it a public building. But what could it be?

I walk into the thread house.

Remarkably the inside is clean. I walk down the hall past the blue painted walls with tilted over pictures. Voices echo back out of the latest room four doorways away. I quicken my pace striding past a closet door. I walk into a room similar to a living room where Wattpadians varying in Avatars are chatting. Quite a few are handing books to each and tapping on the stars to the side. _Isn't star for star considered unfair?,_ I thought gawking at the Wattpadians casually breaking the rules.

I step forwards.

"Are you aware stars for stars is against the rules?" I ask.

Everyone in the room is staring at me, including a man without a shirt.

"Hey," I saw a username above the man's head. It read 'Hotguy28'. "It is cool for me and my good pals."

"Good pals?" I ask. "How good are they when they don't read the guidelines?"

"Very good." Hotguy28 said.

"That is not right," I said. "You are wrong about referring to your friends as good."

"We're good." ABCHecky said, raising a bottle with a hiccup.

"No, you're not." I said. "One of the definitions of 'good' is: to be desired or be approved of." I wave my index finger up and down. "Unfortunately for you not many people approve of rigged voting."

"Hey, we're the hot and hip ones here!" Hotguy28 said. "We have fangirls making our work so popular, read, and most voted on we can do anything!" He held his hands out in a way like he is holding something big. "We're invisible in fact. Saying we can't promote ourselves says you're a big headed robot under the influence of hillbillyness!"

"Shortening a phrase and butchering it is very unprofessional," I said. "Now, do me a favor and please tell me this is not against the guidelines."

"It is not against the guidelines." Hotguy28 said.

I narrow my eyes towards Hotguy28.

"You have not read the guidelines," I said. "You must want to be taken ill by being temporary suspended."

"Watch it." ABCHecky growls

"I am watching your eyes become watery," I said. "Why do I need to watch that?"

"Let's downvote him!" Another user cries.

"You know, I have yet to come across a negative star," I said. "So what you want to do is impossible."

"You on goodreads?" Hotguy 28 asks.

"No," I said. "I can't be walking on good reading books: that would be destroying works of literature."

"Copy paste his work on there and lets downvote it!" ABCHecky declares.

"..Technically that means you're downvoting your own work," I said. "And my copyright prevents anyone from copying my own work. If that were easy I would have been getting Wattpadheim fame quickly."

"I can't believe a girl is chiding me!" Hotguy28 said.

"I am not SpikyKnight," I said. "I am Loki and I am a man."

"Wait," Hotguy28 said,shocked. "SpikyKnight is a gal? I thought she was a dude!"

"Hey, anyone wanna vote on my works?" GetStarted300 said, in the corner of the room.

"LETS DO IT, men!" Hotguy28 declares. "And get that damn downvoting started!"

They turn around towards GetStared300 grabbing all the copies of the books and vote.

"I am not sorry," I said. "But you might want to take this at SpikyKnight."

I walk out of the thread house.

When completely out of the Thread House I saw SpikyKnight heading my way. So all I have to say, in order to get SpikyKnight's attention on a much needed thread, is 'at SpikyKnight'? I take a step to the side watching the determined Wattpadian State Moderator charge through the doorway holding a clipboard. I turn away then walk off the porch. I do not know what Good Reads is and do not intend to find out.

When off the walkway to the thread house I look over seeing the very building becoming transparent. I feel better about myself. I take my magnifying glass out curious to hear what progress my story's had made.

"How my reads does The Loki project have?" I ask.

"2,000 reads and 250 votes," The female voice said. "The royal story has 4,550 votes and 10,000 reads. Midgard and Asgard's predictament has 12,000 reads and 3,000 votes." I raise a brow up at the large numbers. "You have 1,307 followers."

I feel shocked, to say for the least, about hitting so many big numbers.

I find it stunning that each of my stories has different reads being less or more than their vote count. Everything I had done leading up to two days ago have been rather 'not right' in the world of Wattpadheim. Either way I got what I wanted in the end just the consequence of it is not admirable. What did I want? To hit fame in Wattpadheim and to become well known for my efforts on writing a story tied up neatly.

"All I needed to hear," I said, putting the magnifying glass back into my coat pocket.

I walk past the other thread houses seeing them move to different spots. Wattpadians walk into the thread houses that had since parked at the time. Every dialogue spoken inside the house made the thread house move.

It made sense to me, now, how the system for thread houses works in general.

But in short The Loki Project was made by my fangirls to help me hit fame. I did not write the project but what I did write is 'The Royal story' and 'Asgard and Midgard's predicament'. The word placement of the realms does not matter in how I tell the title of it to others; the name goes both ways. Most people in Wattpadheim may find it unrealistic I hit large reads and votes only on my first week.

My phone rings in my pocket.

I made a note to myself to use my 'helpful' feeling after the call.

I take the phone out from my coat pocket. I see four letters highlighted in white above a phone number. I slide my finger on the green button hovering within the screen. I put the phone on to my right area turning away from the thread houses.

"About time,Brother." I said. "You finally noticed I am gone."

I heard snickering.

"Aw," Thor said. "So you're not in Hawaii?"

"I am not in Hawaii," I said. "I am in Wattpadheim."

"Where exactly are you on Wattpadheim?"

"I am in it." I said.

"What?" Thor said, and then I hear him lower the phone. "Bruce,what do you mean that Wattpadheim does not exist? You are the one who showed me the realm on the screen of life."

I did not picture Bruce to be the one who introduced Thor to Wattpadheim.

I thought it had been Tony.

"Um," Thor said. "Brother, what is the realm called again?"

"Wattpadheim," I said. "I still cannot believe you thought I was in Hawaii!"

"What is your account name?" Thor asks.

"My name." I said.

I overheard from the phone a comment by Bruce, "He probably told whatever was around at the time 'I am Loki'."

"Why yes," I said. "That's what I told them. And no one believes me; except for my fangirls."

"I do not see your account name." Thor said.

"Search the Royal story," I said.

"Not there." Thor said.

"What do you mean it is not there?" I ask. "I have thousands of stars and reads on my stories. How can you miss that?"

I heard the phone given to Bruce.

"You are in actual realm," Bruce said. "But...it seems the version of Wattpad you are in is different from ours."

"SpikyKnight." I said.

There is a pause.

"Nothing." Bruce said.

"Search for the phrase 'help','Grandma', 'we,' and my name." I said.

"Oooh," Bruce said. "It doesn't exist. But there is a fanfiction about you crashing landing in a garden and found by a grandparent who's over worried for her granddaughter."

I sigh.

"It is different," I said. "Very different. Does it have 18 chapters?"

"Yes," Bruce said.

"At least it is not that different." I said, relieved.

"Excuse me," Bruce said. "But you've been in a different world and you haven't bothered to call?"

"I was busy," I said. "Busy getting myself fame and gathering my army."

"Uh huh," Bruce said. "Let me guess; you lost your exit." I heard the phone lowered. "Thor, what do you mean by a wormhole?" There is a pause. "You...did what? You know bringing a black hole to Earth is dangerous enough but how can you do that? It is scientifically impossible."

"Well, Stark went through a wormhole and tossed a missile in," I said. "Not impossible."

"But your wormhole was different," Bruce said. "You did not take a ride." It made sense since I walked into the portal. The portal I entered was a bright blue wall. "Thor, I am going to make a guide for inter-space travel through anything related to wormholes and what not. I expect you take a read out of it."

"You know Thor is not going to remember all the technical aspects," I said.

"I know," Bruce said, with a sigh. "Not right now Thor, I have not made it! Here, you take the phone; you have the world emergency going on."

"World emergency?" I said.

The phone is switched to Thor.

"I flipped the switch," Thor said.

"Unflip it," I said.

"It has been eight hours." Thor said.

"..Brother, I made a stoptimer for a reason." I said. "Remember? I showed it to you."

"I do," Thor said. "Where did you put it?"

"Under your bed," I said. "And just put the stoptimer into the square hole. When I get back I will thoroughly dispose of that back up 'realm restart' device. I have forgotten about it for too long."

"...Um, how do you plan that?" Thor asks.

I laugh.

"I am not the one out of this realm," I said. "I suppose you two can work on that!"


	10. Namely many

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the things Loki did in Wattpadheim were namely coming across unique mortals of all kinds. But one day he comes to learn of the rules to Wattpadheim through a random Wattpadian and when he learns of one very vital fact that those under the age of 12 can not be on there he goes and reports those he's met who are 12. Lets say that might lead into some trouble for Loki. This is the story of the underage in Wattpadheim.

So much for promising Tony Stark to be there during a regular gaming session. I came across a few of these strange mortals commenting on my stories and carried out conversations. But one day I wasn't able to say my usual snarky comment towards one of them.

BarneyFan23 stares at me, blinking, but simply ugly to my eyes.

"What is it?" BarneyFan23 asks.

"I can't say it," I said. "I keep getting this memo of 'say something else, that is considered spam' in my mind."

BarneyFan23 laughs.

"You have been spam blocked, Loki!" BarneyFan23 said, slapping his knee.

"...Spam...blocked?" I ask.

"Yeah," BarneyFan23 said. "It prevents people from sending out random requests to different wattpaders."

"How does my words count as meat product made mainly from ham?" I ask.

"Spam is sending the same message to different people," BarneyFan23 said. "It is not literal spam...just internet trash."

"Sounds inconvenient," I said, with a sigh.

"How old are you,man?" Barneyfan23 asks.

"1,000," I said "And counting."

"YOU'RE UNDERAGE?" Barneyfan23 shouts.

"...I am one thousand years old," I said. "And you are far more stupid than you present yourself as thinking I am ten years old."

BarneyFan23 gasps.

"You gotta be at least 13 to be on Wattpad!" Barneyfan23 said.

"Sheesh," I roll an eye. "I am 1,000 years old." I said. "I am above age and above you by so many levels."

"It is the law." Barneyfan23 said.

"The law that you be stupid?" I ask.

"Canadian law," Barneyfan23 said.

I fold my arms.

"Enlighten me," I said.

"Anyone below the age 13 cannot be employed in any type of job so sixteen year old's are mostly employed," Barneyfan23 said. "I will be reporting you, buster! Mark my words; I got proof."

BarneyFan23 sizzled away out of my view.

Maybe it is time I start the same and find out how to report these 'underage' wattpadians.

 


	11. one moment

"I am pretty sure it is not just Canadian Law," Directioner20 said. "It is United States law, too!"

"So when did you major in law?" I ask.

"I looked it up," Directioner20 said. "And I am sooo in love with The Royal Story!"

I raise a brow.

"Quote the source," I said.

"Ummm..." Directioner20 said, as I held up the magnifying glass. "Um...I just lost it."

"How old are you?" I ask.

"11," Directioner20 said.

"Magnifying glass, are you recording this?" I ask.

"Age has been recorded," The female voice said.

"I still love your story," Directioner20 said. "I really want there to be a sequel."

I frown.

"There is never going to be a sequel," I said.

"NOOOOooooooOOOOOooohohoOOOOOOO!" Directioner20 cries, stomping child like and throwing a fit. "I wanna know if Joline hooks up with Fandral or Thor!"

"She hooks up with neither because she can't get them on hooks," I said.

"I meant pairing," Directioner20 said.

"That is two different definitions to one word," I said. "Quite insane."

"Like what," Directioner20 said.

"Like the word 'hi'," I said. "One moment some mortal is saying 'How-hi' then they are saying 'how high'."

"I was giving 'what' as an example," Directioner20 said.

"You fail beyond the integrity of Odin and his father before him," I said. "Joline fled to the realm of Nidavellir because her father cannot make the climb there and hurt her."

"But the story is called the Royal Story!" Directioner20 exclaims.

"Yes," I said.

"SO WHY IS IT CALLED THE ROYAL STORY WHEN THERE'S NOTHING ROYAL ABOUT IT!" Directioner20 shouts.

"Because Joline Malekithdottir is royal," I said.

"You are the bitterest man with the greatest storytelling I ever met," Directioner20 said. "Tell me; do you know how to report other people?"

"Yes," I lied. "Just give me a moment."

 


	12. Heeey Knight

I knock on the door three times.

SpikyKnight opens the door looking tired as hell.

She apparently woke up.

"Wut?" SpikyKnight said, with her eyes half open.

She generally did say 'wut'.

"Do you know how to report people?" I ask.

"Follow this link then scroll down, hit contact us,select 'reporting other users',and fill in the rest," Knight said, with a yawn.

"Wattpadheim is a real realm to me," I said.

SpikyKnight grabs me by the ear then tugs me down the street.

"KNIGHT!" I shout. "YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

SpikyKnight yawns.

"Good morning," SpikyKnight said. "While modding I have the opportunity to bring you to the help center." She walks pretty lazily but regardless of that SpikyKnight is walking pretty fast. "I have 20 minutes in the beginning of School days in the morning to socialize and check on some threads." She yawns again but this time it was a lengthy one. "Dear lord, that is one long yawn."

"LET GO OF MY EAR," I demand.

"We're not gonna take it!" SpikyKnight sang. "WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT,ANNYMOORE—yawwwn."

"KNIGHT!" I shout. "Let go of my righteous ear!"

"You asked," Knight said, with a yawn. "Yeah!" She shook her fist at the sky. "We're not gonna take it; anymoreeeeeee!"

"Knight,let go my glorious ear." I order her.

"I don't have your ear," Knight said.

"Yes, you do," I said. "Now let go of i—" Knight kicks down a door and then threw me into a seat. "Hey!"

"There is a clipboard on the table," Knight said, in the middle of her yawn. "I gotta go—" Her eyes brighten. "Oh, I get to remove a 1-Direction advertisement in the non celebrity thread!" Knight's eyes become clearly open, her mood brightens from the tired one, and she becomes energetic taking out a large hammer. "Modding time!"

I watch the once tired girl speed out the help house.

I take out the magnifying glass then go over to the counter, pick up the clipboard, and then sat down onto a chair. I held the magnifying glass above the clipboard.

"How do I report?" I said, puzzled.

I saw the door be put back into place on it's own. This is a really strange realm. I look back towards the door. I do not need help to fill out a clipboard, I do not need help filling out a clipboard, I do not need help from the likes of a random excitable state moderator.

I do need help.


	13. I need help

"I don't always admit to this...." I said. "IlikeLoki, I need your help."

"The god of Mischief needs help?" IlikeLoki said, startled. "What is it?"

I hand the clipboard to IlikeLoki.

"I need help filling out the form for reporting an underage user about Directioner20 being a 11 year old," I said.

"Got proof?" IlikeLoki asks.

I hand her the magnifying glass.

"See for yourself," I said.

IlikeLoki hands the magnifying glass back to me.

"That is not gonna help," IlikeLoki said.

"Private Message them then," I said.

IlikeLoki frowns, taking a sigh and then their face changes.

"Oh," IlikeLoki said. "They are eleven."

"Yes," I said.

IlikeLoki hands the clipboard back to me with a paper slip attached to it.

"Fill out your username, what browser you were on, fill out the contents of the message," IlikeLoki explains to me. "And email."

"I do not have a email," I said. "I have been using Tony Stark's email to sign up for sites."

"Then put in Tony Stark's email," IlikeLoki said.

I walk away after IlikeLoki gave out a shrug. I held the magnifying glass above the clipboard.

"Attach Directioner20's admission about being 11," I said.

"Attachment added," The female voice said.

I put the magnifying glass away then use a pen to fill out the rest explaining the situation. I came to a stop seeing 'what day?' I then turn to the left walking to the main Share Your Story thread house. All thread houses have date stamps on the ceiling that indicates how long ago they were made. I came through the doorway then look up towards the ceiling.

"3 days ago," The time stamp read.

"So today is a Monday," I said.

I walk out of the building jotting down the date.

I glance up seeing a couple Direhorses speed by ridden by Avatars—the human like version of Na'vi's to be precise—-with dark jackets that have spikes on the shoulders, tattoo's being so Midgardian-like, and knee pads on. There is a fit of laughter from the passing Na'vi fans.

"Arrogant mortals," I said.

"MY HEAD IS ON FIRE!" PreviewShooter shot by waving their arms.

PreviewShooter has an avatar of a Infernape.

"I am very sad to see mortal doesn't know it is meant to be there," I note.

"Charles!" DressyGhost speeds by in the avatar of a Mismagius. "Wait up!"

DressyGhost is wearing a big sunhat but I can still can tell the avatar is the second evolution of Misdreavus. How is that possible? Mismagius has a longer neck unlike Misdreavus.I made sure the coast is clear then go back the way I had come around a couple thread houses.

I walk all the way back to the help house.

To which I turn in my report on the desk.


	14. Wrong maybe?

**_..3 hours later..._ **

"You have a request to be in private message," The female voice said.

I look away from the magnifying glass towards an active discussion about 'Avengers' fanfictions.

"Hold on that thought," I said.

"That storyline with Tony Stark's daughter having some Frost Giant in her is so cliche!" DiscReason28 said.

"Nah uh," Bartonshooter argues back. "The one where Loki is banished to Midgard is cliche!"

To say for the least their silly argument is amusing to hear.

"Let me tell you what is cliche in the Avengers fandom," DiscReason28 said. "It is Superman landing in the middle of Tony and Thor's fight right in Manhattan."

"Nah uh," BartonShooter said. "That is not a cliche. That is uncommon."

"I have not read about that kind of story," AvengersGally said.

"Well, it is very widespread," DiscReason28 said.

"I do not see that kind of story popping up in the story results," AvengersGally said.

"Thor being weak without the hammer is a cliche," BartonShooter said.

"Agreed at BartonShooter," DiscReason28 said.

I watch the conversation turn into an argument that is both humorous and silly. I wanted to see how the argument would end while other fans of Avengers joined into the thread house pertaining to Avenger cliche's. Their silly argument continues for thirty four minutes meanwhile everyone ignores it talking about the main topic. Then SpikyKnight swoops in, Spiderman style, into the room from a window set across.

"Hello," SpikyKnight said, acting casual. The window is instantly fixed except for the remaining glass on the floor. "Please take this argument to Private Message and if this problem escalates then you must mute, but you can not apply it to each other." She held up her index finger. "Only one person can do this. SpikyKnight; Wattpad Moderator."

"So a mute duel!" BartonShooter said.

"Not exactly," SpikyKnight said.

"The thread house is doomed!" GeneralWarsy cries. "It is gonna be closed!"

GeneralWarsy zips out of the building making a commotion.

"BartonShooter is correct," I said. "It is a duel. Only one shot can be fired."

"I never really thought of it that way," SpikyKnight said. "At BartonShooter and DiscReason28; thanks for the cooperation and have a brilliant day!"

SpikyKnight swoops out of the building through the window again Spiderman style. But then again that would mean they cannot private message each other yet they can still tag each other in thread houses. BartonShooter and DiscReason28 disappears out of the room. I take out the magnifying glass in a much better mood.

"I accept the Private Message request," I said.


	15. Still on my back?

"YOU HAD MY ACCOUNT CLOSED!"

I stare the avatar belonging to WHYLOKIIHATEYOU.

"I did not do that," I said.

"YES YOU DID," WHYLOKIIHATEYOU said.

"I cannot close accounts," I said. "I am not the mastermind behind this very realm."

"YOU MADE MY ACCOUNT GET CLOSED," WHYLOKIIHATEYOU said.

"How do you know that?" I ask.

"BECAUSE I TOLD YOU MY AGE," WHYLOKIIHATEYOU said.

I pause at the avatar being a flower.

"You do not look intimidating and furious right now," I said.

"I CRIED FOR HALF AN HOUR," WHYLOKIIHATEYOU said.

"So?" I ask. "Doesn't make you look angry at me; in fact you are a flower and I cannot see your mouth move."

Their avatar changes into a Van Helsing-the one seen in the 2004 movie-complete with his main choice of weapon being a metal bow with a very long wooden arrow. I fold my arms rolling an eye.

"About time you got a avatar," I said. "Now can you please stop typing in caps and speak typical?"

"NEVER," WHYLOKIIHATEYOU said.

"You are still eleven, right?" I ask.

"THE HELL I AM," WHYLOKIIHATEYOU said.

"Age recorded, again," The female voice said.

"Private Message ends right here," I said. "Toodles!"

I speed off leaving the hater in the dust towards the help center over the hills, over a bridge, and through some messy passageways where some Wattpadians lurk without an account. I look over my shoulder stopping at a corner making sure the hater hadn't gone after me. I breath a sigh of relief but I knew for sure this user had plenty of time to stay mad at me.

I sneak into the help house through the backdoor.

"Hello!"

I jump tossing whoever said that phrase into the wall.

"Ow,"

I back away.

"That was an accident," I said, seeing Nicky1k97 land on the ground. "You scared me."

Nicky1k97 gets up.

"What's the hurry?" Nicky1k97 asks.

"I have to report someone," I said, walking away.

"Well, I normally wouldn't get a roleplay going on in my Private Messages because you got 'scared'," Nicky1k97 said.

I stop, then turn towards Nicky1k97.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me," I said.

"Try me," Nicky197 said.

"Wattpad is real," I said.

"I know it is real," Nicky1k97 said. "I am using it and so are you."

"It is a realm," I said.

Nicky1k97's feline mouth opens partially into a little 'o'.

"Oh, so you are interested in Norse," Nicky1k97 said.

"I am a Norse God," I said. "To me, I am speaking to a cat in the hallway. There is plainly white boresome walls, a blue rug reaching into the lobby and back, doorways leading to different sections of this help house, and some picture frames that have black insides with strings of words appearing in blue."

"Wow," Nicky1k97 said. "That is very creative."

"I am not making this up," I said. "I have heard numerous reactions like yours and I have a underage user to report."

I walk past Nicky1k97.

"You musta' got a bad case of chatting with a underage user," Nick1k97 said.

"LOKI, I CAN TURN YOUR LIFE UPSIDE DOWN TELLING EVERYONE WHAT YOU DID TO ME!" I hear the furious user outside.

Too bad I am reporting them, and I will do that repeatedly.


	16. to deal with an issue

**...7 hours later...**

Knock,knock,knock!

I had a bat while hiding behind the couch.

Seven hours I spent dealing with hell in the cruelest form of people and many other underage people who were friends of Directioner20. I reported all of them with a days time. The help house didn't very much help me dealing against an army of underage Directioners.

Not kidding, all of them were underage and fans of 1 Direction.

"I know you are innnn thereeeee!" I hear a voice from behind the door.

I stand up from above the couch.

"I fortified my profile house," I said. "No one can tear through electrical fences."

"I am not leaving the doorstep until I know why there is outrageous duplicate threads popping up every 5 to 10 minutes about you in the Fan Fiction forum!" I recognize the voice as SpikyKnight's. "As a Moderator I need to know what the slag is going on!"

I approach the door warily, paranoid in fact, if Knight was helping the underage directioners.

"Bustah, shoo, please," I hear SpikyKnight. "I_Am_Loki is not up for grabs right now with a Directioner. Sorry for sounding rude but please continue wattpading and do not engage into this issue."

"Oh sure, it is okay," I hear someone else.

"You are awesome!" SpikyKnight randomly said.

"Wait I am?" This someone else said.

"Yes, you are!" SpikyKnight insists.

"But...I am not," This someone else said.

"You just understood the situation going on, so therefor, you are awesome." SpikyKnight said. "Here is the badge of awesomeness!" I open the door seeing SpikyKnight handing a person with the avatar of batman a yellow badge. "Have a brilliant day!"

This other person left so light and bright than before.

Did SpikyKnight really deter a Directioner by showering them in positive words and being very honest? I wondered to myself how and why SpikyKnight became an Ambassador. It wouldn't surprise me if one of her supervisors had given a chat to her about this behavior. The other person left going down the street patting on their yellow spiky badge. SpikyKnight sighs, her shoulders rising down, and a worried physical body language sets in on her.

"You do that all the time?" I ask.

SpikyKnight turns around with her mood changed quickly before my eyes. Ever since I had used the magnifying glass on SpikyKnight I have been picturing her as the person behind the avatar rather than thinking I am talking to a living double of mine.

"Wishing everyone a brilliant day? Why yes I do!" SpikyKnight said. "Now, do I need to take this into PM about this troubling conflict?"

"...Yes," I said.

Before I knew it the scenery had changed into a park and I wasn't at my profile house.

"Start from the beginning," Knight said, her elbows on the table.

"Directioner20 messaged me about The Royal story," I start off. "And then I asked them about the child labor laws, and one thing lead to another I ended up asking their age." SpikyKnight nods listening intently. "I then reported them to the help house. Three hours later they returned under a different username 'WHYLOKIIHATEYOU' and sent me furious messages. I confirmed their age then reported again and shortly after I got herds of their fans tagging after me."

SpikyKnight raises her brows.

"...Just how many did you report?" SpikyKnight asks.

"About a 100," I said.

SpikyKnight rubs her forehead lowering her brows.

"Okay man," SpikyKnight said. "You gotta lay low for awhile, maybe." I raise a brow at the 'maybe' part. "You gotta leave the troll behind and carry on but since this has spread into the Fan Fiction Forum you might need a break off Wattpad like logging of and some outdoor activities."

"I can not log off," I said.

"Then you can write," SpikyKnight said.

"I do not have any other creative ideas to jot down," I said.

SpikyKnight puckers her lips.

"Oh screw that," SpikyKnight said, shaking her hands. "To end this; do something that does not get anyone hurt!"

"Knight,if I could get out then you wouldn't need to be here," I said.

SpikyKnight narrows her eyes towards me.

"No one gets hurt outta this; kepeesh?" SpikyKnight asks.

"Kepeesh," I said, with a sigh.

SpikyKnight leans forwards on the table.

"If you are the real deal as you claim to be," SpikyKnight said. "I don't wanna know how you resolve the issue but you better do it. Because it is frankly getting annoying closing thread after thread hating on you." SpikyKnight leans back to the seat with a serious look. "Private Message end."

I found myself at the doorway to my profile house.

Did SpikyKnight just give me permission to end this issue?

I do not know what Directioner20's current account name is!


	17. Be told

I have to admit I am scared about finding this mortal. Maybe getting Directioner20 to call off her fans from making numerous hate threads is an idea that SpikyKnight thought of in her cobwebbed mind while in Private Message. Let me think; she could have gone and asked the directioner to call them off or have the creepy big 'W' do the task.  
I see no point in sending me.  
"Okay mister," I hear SpikyKnight down the street. "You have to tell this person lingering in the Action State what you just told me."  
"But why me when you can tell her-" The other person starts arguing but SpikyKnight interrupts.   
"Because I already did that and she won't listen to me," SpikyKnight's voice replied. "Now please, for the sake of the Fan Fiction State, go to him, pretty please because I will promote you to my followers."  
I didn't realize I had walked all way into the Action State until right now.  
So much trying NOT to go after Directioner20.   
I saw a avatar belonging to BarneyFan23 come into focus.  
BarneyFan23 stops in his tracks.   
"You?" BarneyFan23 said.   
"Hello," I said, with a short wave sitting in a rocking chair.  
"Damn it," BarneyFan23 said.   
"You started this mess," I said, stopping the rocking chair. "And I did not picture you to be the directioner type." BarneyFan23's face turns a increasingly heated red. "Do you know where I can find Directioner20?"  
BarneyFan23 grit his teeth.   
"Her username is Cafeteria-Geek," BarneyFan23 said. "She is currently hanging out in the Teen Fiction Forum."   
I get up off the rocking chair.   
"Have you yet to get a reply about your request?" I ask.  
"Only that people who used to be underage and recently turned above age cannot get their account suspended because normally the accounts are suspended until these people are old enough," BarneyFan23 then covers his mouth with eyes wide.   
"Thank you for that insight," I said, with a sly smile. "Eventually she will have to decide which account to use once she is 13," The situation sounds pretty fun in my mind. "I will deal with this matter...But with her caps function disabled."  
"No wonder she dislikes you," BarneyFan23 said.  
I shrug walking past BarneyFan23.  
"Well," I said. "The people following me would say otherwise about my character."


	18. Issue resolved

It is all right to be scared.

That is what make hero's what they are to the general mortal public. Fear drives them to do what they do and it something we all share; mortal and immortal. It is what makes machines feel human. It is what makes us all human in this very rubbish road. I am experiencing fear—the most deadly emotion asides to anger—at the time of walking through a New York City like scenery except there is some school related buildings here and there.

I see a Hot Dog stand in the middle of the street where a Wattpadian by the name Cafeteria-Geek is socializing with others. Sure I can change one's avatar by the slightest, sure I can trick mortals into thinking I changed their avatar, but what I cannot do is manipulate the outside scenery not in Wattpadheim. I thought of a verse from a song; 'Take courage, as it is Christmas day'.

"So how do these teens get through their day?" AngerBuddy asks.

"By listening to their ipods with swag," Cafeteria-Geek said.

"But you just said they are poor," AngerBuddy said.

"They are not that poor," Cafeteria-Geek said.

"You have no idea what being poor is," AngerBuddy said. "Being poor is when you cannot afford expensive stuff such as Ipods and new computers! Sometimes being poor means you have to use college money to get by, buy pizza every night, keep the lights off, and shut off the internet for a really long time!"

"Well, she's not a millionaire," Cafeteria-Geek said.

I tap lightly on AngerBuddy's shoulder.

AngerBuddy turns around squeezing their hot dog.

"Let me handle this," I said. "I will get your point across."

AngerBuddy gets off the chair squirting mustard all over their face from squeezing their hot dog so hard. Cafeteria-Geek continues chatting with another Wattpader as I slid myself onto the seat. It is quite insulting to see someone define poor as being rich. Poor is when the individual cannot afford a proper house; they can only afford a old house with the previous owners still lingering around in the form of ghosts.

I hand AngerBuddy a napkin right before they departed while I faced Cafeteria-Geek.

I tap on the counter lightly. A green thread sprouts from my fingers then jets into Cafeteria-Geek. The gentle green magical thread disappears from my view once it had completely gone into Cafeteria-Geek.

"Are you on a phone or something?" TeenFic asks, raising their brows. "Your grammar suddenly just became...butchered."

"what do you mean?" Cafeteria-Geek asks. "it has not."

Whatever they say that is meant to be capitalized is not capitalized.

"Has too," TeenFic said.

"I know what your problem is," I said. "You have the symptoms of the Fan Fiction State getting revenge for your army making pointless threads."

Cafeteria-Geek freezes in place.

"Who the hell are you?" TeenFic asks.

Cafeteria-Geek slowly turns my direction.

"I am Loki," I said. "I am resolving an issue and you might want to take a step back."

Teenfic gets off the chair then takes a couple steps back.

"it is you!" Cafeteria-Geek exclaims.

"It is me," I said. "And you must call off your army."

Cafeteria-Geek narrows her eyes towards me.

"in your dreams,cowboy." Cafeteria-Geek said.

I stare at Cafeteria-Geek for a long time in shock.

"...So you did intend for the Fan Fiction State to get hate threads about me?" I ask.

"i told you i would give you hell." Cafeteria-Geek said.

My fingers curl up against my palm in anger.

"I can place a curse on whatever account you get on the internet," I said. "I can pull one right now if you like."

"you can't pull magic on the internet," Cafeteria-Geek said.

"I am not a hacker," I said,standing up off the chair. "I cannot cut things so roughly with a chief's blade."

"a hacker is a person who uses computers to gain unauthorized access to data." Cafeteria-Geek said.

"I am not a hacker," I said. "I am the god of mischief and I curse you with never able to use a cellular device and get WiFi off it!" Cafeteria-Geek sizzles away in a blue strand of electrical beams. "At TeenFic, if you want a reply from the underage then you may need to wait a couple hours for them to find a computer."

"Her avatar is a big 'x'," TeenFic said. "Right after you replied!"

"It applies to the phone," I said. "Not her icon. Cafeteria-Geek knows where to find me."

_______ _______

**...Two days later...**

I blink.

There is a sign reading 'Wattpad Ambassador City' and decorative lights on buildings. There is tall grass reminding me strongly of ones seen in the highly improved Pokemon games. I do know where in the nine realms I am at for sure but randomly being transported is something I do not like. A Asian like man with a herd of pictures around his head came towards me having a name above his head reading 'Tevin'.

"How did you get here?" Tevin asks.

"I honestly have no idea," I said.

"You must have an idea to find our secret hide out," Tevin said.

"Sorry, no idea where I am." I said, honestly.

"Yes, you do," Tevin said.

"I am not using a computer like you, mortals," I said.

"You are using a computer to chat with me," Tevin said.

"I am very confused how I got here in the first place," I said. "Woah," I notice many of the buildings have several book covers varying in design and theme changing before my eyes. "Midgardians have more advancement in technology than I thought."

It reminds me of Las Vegas and Times Square put together.

Tevin looks at me, strangely, tilting his numerous heads.

"...Are you friends with SpikyKnight?" Tevin asks.

"No," I lied. "We are not even close to being friends."

Tevin raises his brows as did the numerous eyebrows on the picture above his head. Tevin straightens his head as did the other heads. The way he is set up reminds me of the Delightful Children from Kids Next Door.

"I have heard about you," Tevin said. "And you must vow never to speak of this place to anyone."

"I do not know what this place is," I said. "I think it's the vacation place for national ambassadors in the realm of Wattpadheim. So why not tell everyone there's a perfect place that everyone relaxes?"

"Because you can't," Tevin said.

"Why?" I ask.

"When you have a secret hide-out,you don't talk about it," Tevin said.

"Oh, like the secret tree house," I said.

"Exactly what I am saying," Tevin said, nodding.

"So has Knight taken this vow too?" I ask.

"Everyone does," Tevin said

"Well, this is one nice vacation hide out," I said. "I can see why everyone is keeping it secret."

"You know nothing about the hide out," Tevin said, with a sigh of relief.

"It is a vacation place, obviously," I said.

"Repeat after me; I will not tell what I have just seen after being kicked out."

"I will not tell what I have just seen after being kicked out," I said.

Then I crash land into the backyard of my profile house face first. Ow, that hurts. I get up feeling my balance is a little off. I use magic to repair the damage done to the backyard then walk straight into the house through the back door threshold lacking a door. The pointless threads in the Fan Fiction State had come to a conclusion yesterday and everything had become much calmer similar to the aftermath of a dangerous storm.

_Knock,knock, knock._

I came to the front door and open it.

"please lift it off my phone!" Cafeteria-Geek pleads, tearfully.

"Have you told your army to end their pointless war?" I ask.

"i have!" Cafeteria-Geek cries. "please lift the curse off. i am using my mothers work computer right now in the middle of pitch black and the computer screen is the only thing giving me light."

"Then kneel to me," I said.

Cafeteria-Geek's eyes become wide.

"i can't do that," Cafeteria-Geek said. "i have a physical disability."

"One of us is not here physically," I said.

Cafeteria-Geek kneels down to me.

"Much better," I said, and then end the curse. "But...one thing is for sure," Cafeteria-Geek raises her head up towards me. "You are never going to be using the internet outside of school until you are 13! Same goes for websites that are not used for school related lessons by your teachers."

I left a curse on Cafeteria-Geek, but this time it effected the girl wherever she is.

Cafeteria-Geek sizzles away before my eyes with horror in her little eyes.


	19. no one is perfect

I went over to SpikyKnight's profile house.

I came to a stop when a bookshelf near the door caught my attention. There are many books with titles at the corners; 'I am surrounded by Alien Robots!','A Midgardian's Antics','Step into Asgard','This is Crazy, but I'm in the Bayverse!', 'The Car and The Android', and 'Angel - City of Fear' to name a few.

I take 'The Car and The Android' out.

There is a yellow black arm with a gray robot hand coming out, there is a dark yellow mountain, and the beautiful starlit night sky against the mountain made the shape of a human face. The word 'car' is in blue and the word 'android' is in red. Below I see the word 'by' in blue and the name 'TFASGAwriter' in a bright red color. I raise a brow at the name then open the book to the page displaying the title again except at the bottom it had 'SpikyKnight' not TFASGAwriter.

The cover is beautiful, that I can say.

"She changed her username," I said. "Can't blame her for not remarking the cover. It is very good." I put the book back into the book shelf knocking out another one at the same time. "Oops..."

I pick the book up.

This one is 'Step into Asgard'.

At the bottom read 'TFASGAwriter' in green. The words 'step' and 'Asgard' is in pink while 'into' is white. I see at the left hand side it read '(Loki Fan Fic)'. I see the throne behind the large text even with the black MP3 easily reading 'Daughtery- waiting for superman' clear as day. I made a pair of sunglasses appear because the faint shape of a shadow is there on the cover. The glasses adjust to distinguish the image.

I see the shape of my helmet.

"That is pretty clever," I said. "Putting my—" I squint seeing a shape that of a body coming out of the helmet. "Putting me on it but as a shadow!" I look up a little perplexed how SpikyKnight pulled it off. "That is impressive."

I turn the book over to see the summery.

"This is not a love story," I read. "But, if you want to find one in this story then go right ahead...." I had to pause at that. "What do you mean there is no love story? You just told them to try finding one!" I look back down towards the summery. "This is about a girl who gets transported to Asgard and begins an adventure that is big."

Again, a random girl gets transported to Asgard and begins a 'big' adventure?

That is practically screaming a twisted love story.

"One question still bugs her from the Thor end credit scene," I continue reading. I had a pause at that. "End credit scene?" Note to self; ask a mortal what a 'end credit scene' is. I continue reading the summery. "And she'll meet Loki."

I lower the book.

"Meeting me?" I said. I laugh. "This girl has not met me." I lower my attention back to the book. "Still confused?" I lower the book. "I am not even confused at the slightest!" I frown turning my attention back towards the book. "Then read it."

I look around wondering if she overheard me and edited the summery.

I take another look to see the time it took to get it done was five months.

Five months?

Really?

I walk out of the yard holding the book then open the book to see how bad she can write.

"One moment could change a life," I read. "It should be 'can' not could." I roll an eye. "Well..I was sitting there on a bench listening to my MP3...." I skim the most obnoxious parts. "There is this nagging question on my head that hadn't left from watching Thor. Why was Loki in the mirror?"

I stop.

"What?" I said.

I reread the line.

"Why was Loki in the mirror?" I reread.

Seriously?

That is the only question this girl has after watching a movie featuring Thor and I?

I skim past the other parts.

"Why is this nameless girl wishing for a space bridge?" I ask. "That is not the thoughts of a human when getting sucked in by a tornado funnel. Mostly it would be fear, confusion,and mostly the person screaming!"

That is it, I am going to be giving this a thorough rewrite. For those who have find it hard to read the novel they can get the full correct understandable version within the hours. I transport myself back to my profile house holding the book in need of extreme editing in my hand. I close the door behind me into the creator room putting on the headset taking off my coat then put it on a coat hanger along with my scarf.

"New story," I said. "Step into Asgard; rewritten."

"Title written," The screen said.

"This is a story about a random mortal transported into the realm of the gods!" I said. "She has a stupid question that needs to be answered because one of the Odinsons was in the mirror. Apparently this girl does not like love triangles. Also she has a 'big adventure' to begin. Want to know what this adventure is? Start reading."

I didn't know it then but I was making a mistake.


	20. NO!

"Brother, we need your help!" Thor said.

I turn around from SpikyKnight with a puzzled look.

"Thor, I am in a private conversation with a person most of the people trust or hate," I said. "You shouldn't be in a one on one event most Wattpaddians cannot see except for recording it."

SpikyKnight is staring at Thor.

"Brother," Thor said. "I did not come through all the realms for you to say 'No'. Father has agreed that you should be part of it; it's your mess,after all."

"Oh my primus!" SpikyKnight reacts in hysteria. "How is there three people in ONE private message?"

I sigh turning away from Thor.

"Magic," I said. "And that this realm is real on a certain level."

"No," SpikyKnight said. "You must be a hacker or something!" She steps back in horror. Her face turns into anger,hurt, and resentment. Her hands ball up into fists. "I hate hackers."

"Knight," I said. "I am Loki. Loki of Asgard and you must realize by now I am telling the truth. I am not a hacker." I take a step forwards. "I am a...I am a Frost Giant."

"I don't believe you," SpikyKnight said.

After all I did trying to repair that bridge between us it had been bulldozed down.

"I will prove it to you!" I said. "And then you'll believe me."

"Why is there two of you brother?" Thor asks.

"I am muting you." SpikyKnight said.

"Knight!" I plea. "Please I am not a hacker! I AM Loki."

SpikyKnight held up her hand.

"Just go." SpikyKnight said. "Just really, go back where you came from."

SpikyKnight turns away and sizzles out of my sight. I can not think of a comment to say at the time standing there in shock feeling hurt at the comment made by a mere mortal. Feeling hurt at a comment made by a mortal is not normal. Thor grabs me then takes me into the very turbulent portal.

This is how others might have felt when she decided whatever happened was the last straw between them as 'friends'. A gut wrenching heart squeezing painful feeling except it cannot kill. I didn't think much about 'friendships' before coming across her but after SpikyKnight that surely changed.

That happened six months ago.

I later learned after doing some snooping on the internet for this 'Wattpad' that the 'SpikyKnight' I knew did not exist. I stare at the white and orange computer screen. It said 'user not found'. I went into the clubs.I searched the two threads pinned at the top seeing if SpikyKnight could hopefully exist.

No such user existed.

But she was so real.

"Loki, you're breaking the keyboard clicking on the refresh button." Tony said.

I look down to see the square box is almost dented inwards.

"Oh," I said. "My bad."

"What are you refreshing the page for?" Tony asks, coming to the side.

I told Tony the story.

Tony raises a brow.

"You...visited that site as a realm?" Tony asks.

"Yes," I said,nodding. "I did."

"And you were accused of being a hacker." Tony said.

"Yes," I said.

"By someone who doesn't exist on this internet?" Tony asks.

"SpikyKnight does exist," I said. "There is no way in the pits of muspelheim that she was just a figment of my imagination. How could she be when I saw what she really looked like?"

"Uh huh." Tony said. "You haven't checked google."

"Google?" I ask.

"Put in some keywords and then there is a chance you might find this 'nonexistant' person."

I pulled up google and put in 'Short, brown hair, girl,glasses' as my keywords. After several hours browsing images that were not anything like SpikyKnight I came to realizing a disturbing fact. I turned the computer off, slide the front half shut, and slid the boring black laptop away from me on the wooden table.

SpikyKnight is from a different version of Midgard.

I rub my chin thinking.

Why, landing in Wattpadheim was an accident. Could I do it again, but, intentional? I smile thinking this could be a nice idea. But there's a problem: I have to prove I am not a hacker. I slide the chair back get off the chair then push it back in under the table. If there is one thing I would end my time in a realm for a very long time I prefer being remembered as who I am.

Not a hacker.

I went into the parking lot.

It is not busy.

I look over to the security cameras then make a innocent short wave towards them.

I lower my hand then turn towards the empty parking space.

This time I need to make my arrival a little more planned. Thinking how to prove SpikyKnight wrong is slowly coming to pieces in my mind every little idea at a time. This idea can sound crazy to any other mortals not familiar to my predicament. I am a skilled liar but I like to be the one intending to leave with a lie.

I summon a black sleek car with large wing blades.

"Just the kind I need," I said, snapping my fingers.

The driver side door opens.

I get into the car, buckle up, then shut the drivers side door and start the car.

A large portal opens up for me just in how I made the arrangements using what kind of ingredients needed to make it possible. What are the arrangements to summon a portal to Wattpadheim? Well for that to be known a mortal would first need a trip to Asgard and sneak into the library of magic spells. Only if the mortal is determined enough to visit such a 'surreal' website.

I drove through the portal.

Here goes to one last trip into Wattpadheim!

But this time I am prepared for the trip.

I can return to my universe.

Right after I make a _little_ trip.


	21. Logging in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five years. It has been five years to SpikyKnight since she last saw 'I_Am_Loki' and 'Thor_Of_Asgard' in one private message. To Loki it has been six months. Loki's returned just to prove he's not a hacker but how can he do what when he has been muted? Everyone has their fair share of enemies and friends. Loki's only hope is on that friend part, at least.

The car lands in a grassy field. I see a town of thread houses ahead in the distance. I recognized it as the Fan Fiction State because of a uncanny replica of a destroyed Stark Tower in the middle, a huge tree with vines a great several mile across from it with flying beats reminding me of the ones from Avatar. Oh by Odin does it feel good to be back.

I get out of the car after unbuckling myself.

Something feels different about the realm.

I snap my fingers and the car is gone.

I take my magnifying glass out of my coat pocket.

"Female voice," I said. "How are my stories going?"

"One million reads for; The Loki Project, Asgards and Midgard's predicament, and The Royal story," The female voice said. "You have ninety nine thousand comments on all of them."

"All of them?" I said.

"All of them," The female voice said. "You have 50,000 followers."

I smile.

"Over 6 months?" I ask.

"No," The female voice said. "Not six months."

I look off towards the city confused.

"How long can I have possibly been gone to have gotten that number?" I ask.

"Welcome back to Wattpad,I_Am_Loki." The female voice said.

I roll an eye.

"You have not answered my question," I said. "No wonder I call you the female voice! You don't answer me correctly!" I half wanted to toss the magnifying glass into the river across or anywhere for that matter. "Don't make me regret taking you."

"It has been five years since you last logged on," The female voice said.

I stare down at the glowing magnifying glass.

"Five years?" I said. "FIVE YEARS!"

"Yes," The female voice said. "Five years."

"It can't be five years," I said. "I have been gone for six months and one week."

"No," The female voice said. "You have been gone for five years."

I stare down at the blue screen that is speaking to me.

"Then SpikyKnight would be otherwise dead by now," I said. "Five years is a long time. I just came back to prove to thin air I am not a hacker."

"On the contrary the SpikyKnight of Fan Fiction is still alive," The female voice said. "She is an employee of Wattpadheim." Employee? "She still sticks around The Fan Fiction State without Moderating powers and helps other Wattpadians with story problems."

That's the SpikyKnight I know.

"What's her job?" I ask.

"Unknown." The female voice said.

"Then I suppose I can find my way to prove, without her being busy, that I am who I am." I said.

"SpikyKnight still has you muted." The female voice said.

"Oh shut up." I said. "You just ruined my moment!"

 


	22. To begin a plan

I walk down the street in the Fan Fiction State. Nobody knew I am the real and living god just walking literletly in their favorite white and orange website. I had to find the following list for SpikyKnight. I had to find that list. 6 months ago I knew my way to the profile house lane but now I do not. I came to a stop seeing SpikyKnight talking to a much younger seemingly innocent person. Two three years younger than her.

SpikyKnight looks gray to me.

Maybe it is only the mutings doing as it did to RandomGirl27.

I walk across the street over to them.

"What happend now?" SpikyKnight asks.

This teenage seemingly young girl shrugs.

Above the teenager is a username reading 'Walkslowgirl'.

"I don't know," Walkslowgirl said.

"Come on," SpikyKnight said. "I have known you for EIGHT years girly, and thinking I won't notice when you leave behind suspicious messages to your followers is really wrong. I notice. I really do."

"Knight..." I said.

Walkslowgirl leans over to the side.

"Ooh," Walkslowgirl said. She straightens herself and turns her attention towards SpikyKnight. "How did you get two people into one PM?"

"I have not," SpikyKnight said. "I only see you and a white background. All of our messages is in bubbles."

"I only see a gray woman refusing to believe I am a god and not a hacker," I said. "How old are you now?" I came closer to SpikyKnight. I held up my magnifying glass and saw a young short woman. I lower down my magnifying glass. "23?, 24?, 25?"

"My friend is twenty three," Walkslowgirl said. "Knighty, you know this guy?"

"No," SpikyKnight said. "I don't know who you are referring to."

"Liar." I said. "You muted me 5 years ago because of my brother doing the exact same thing I am doing right now."

"What does he look like?" SpikyKnight asks.

"His avatar is of Loki," Walkslowgirl said. "And he is trying to get your attention."

I folded my arms with a huff.

"What's he saying?" SpikyKnight asks.

"He's doing the exact same thing his brother did," Walkslowgirl said, her eyes getting wide and wider. "Girly, are you in beta testing?"

"Yep," SpikyKnight said.

I look over towards Walkslowgirl.

"So you've had this feature for how long?" Walkslowgirl asks.

"Never," SpikyKnight said.

"But he's in our private message!" Walkslowgirl said. "You must be in Beta testing!"

"Tell Knight I am Loki." I said.

"He's a fan of Loki." Walkslowgirl said.

"Mute him," SpikyKnight said, her hands in fists. "Or he'll go into your account and then delete your stories."

"Why?" Walkslowgirl said.

"SpikyKnight, I love you." I said.

The words suddenly fell out of my mouth.

Did I really just say that?

It is not natural.

I can't have fallen for a mortal. I am a god. She's a mortal. Nothing is going to end out well. I cover my mouth blinking at what I had said. Walkslowgirl stares at me puzzled but generally confused. Walkslowgirl turns gray then she turns back towards SpikyKnight.

"That hacker just said he loves you." Walkslowgirl said.

SpikyKnight rolls an eye.

"As if," SpikyKnight said. "Hackers and I share a rather bitter road."

Knight...What can possibly make you be so stubborn?

"Oh, like the hacker that hacked your wikia account thing and posted nasty pictures?" Walkslowgirl asks.

"Yeah," SpikyKnight said, with a shudder. "Followed me all the way from DeviantArt, it's best to leave them be and ignore them." I turn away now having to figure out how to get my point across. My plan. Right, my crazy insane plan! "Now Liz, what the slag is going on?"

I smile looking towards Walkslowgirl.

Walkslowgirl can quite possibly be key to my mission.

I only need Walkslowgirl to find me on her own time.

So I left.

Mortals are very nosy when it comes to strange occurrences.


	23. How to follow

"Was your username at one point Randomgirl27 five years ago?" I ask.

RandomStuff37 turns around with huge eyes.

"Uh," RandomStuff37 said, her eyes returning to their usual size. "I don't go by that username anymore. You see the new username?" RandomStuff37 points up towards the username above her head. "I don't go around calling myself an old name!"

Finding RandomStuff37 was hard but searching for the Bucky Barns story she wrote, being 'The misplaced', was easy. Her fanfiction mainly features a universe where Bucky takes on the Shield of Captain America after The Falcon and Steve Rogers suffer a fate far worse. Only one story had the title 'the misplaced - Bucky Barns fanfic-' in Wattpadheim.

"I am Loki," I said. "We met in the Cafe State and I gathered an army using your thread house to go against the guidelines."

RandomStuff37 looks around and then turns her attention on me.

"Prove it." RandomStuff37 said. "Do something."

I raise a brow.

"Really?" I ask. "You are willing for me to change your avatar this time?"

RandomStuff37 frowns.

"Don't make me regret," RandomStuff37 said.

I made RandomStuff37 be in a Storm Trooper suit.

"Now," I said. "About time you believe."

"HACKER!" RandomStuff37 said.

I change the Storm Trooper suit into a Darth Vader costume.

"Call me that again," I said. "See where it gets you."

"What are you going to do next, change my username?" RandomStuff37 said, at first disbelief.

"I do not know how to change usernames," I said. "I am not on a computer. I am in Wattpadheim."

"Change my avatar back," RandomStuff37 said.

I change RandomStuff37's avatar back to the one she had.

"Done," I said. "What is with everyone accusing me of being a hacker? I am nothing of the sorts."

"There was a Wattpad hacker a couple years ago," RandomStuff37 said. "He did exactly what you did and deleted many stories, changed usernames, and our dear avatars!"

"Well," I said. "Rest assured I can't really change your avatar. That was a trick."

RandomStuff37 stares at me.

"What?" RandomStuff37 asks.

"A trick," I said. "I made you believe your avatar had changed. I cannot change it but what I can change is anything such as hair and mustaches."

Her mouth fell open.

"Mustaches..." RandomStuff37 said.

"Yes," I said.

"A hacker cannot make a avatar change hair color and mustaches." RandomStuff37 said.

"I am Loki, and I am most definitely _not_ a hacker!" I said. "I made your mustache into a beard five years ago,then, I made it better. " She didn't look convinced. "At the time your avatar was me."

RandomStuff37 gasps in shock.

"Loki?" RandomStuff37 said.

I roll an eye.

"About time you believed me," I said.

"Where the hell have you been for FIVE years?" RandomStuff37 asks.

"In my universe," I said. "It has been six months, to me, since I came to Wattpadheim." RandomStuff37 is in shock. "And I need your help."

"On what?" RandomStuff37 said asks.

"Woman trouble." I said.

RandomStuff37 folds her arms.

"No, something else." RandomStuff37 said.

"I need your help on a glorious purpose," I said. "Now will you help me?"

"HELL YES!" RandomStuff37 cheers throwing her arms into the air excitedly.

"Good," I said. "I need some-one to teach me how to 'follow' Wattpadians."

RandomStuff37 stares at me.

"You...don't know how to follow?" RandomStuff37 asks.

I nod.

In the universe I came from my account does not exist. But in the strange universe where Wattpadheim has a fine strange connection to other universe; my account does exist. Six months later, I still do not know how to follow other people in Wattpadheim. RandomStuff37 blinks trying to keep a serious.

"You are failing at keeping a serious look," I said. "Trying is not helping you."

RandomStuff37's face turns into a serious and determined one.

"Today, you're going to learn." RandomStuff37 said.

Then she grabs me by the hand and takes me to a profile house.

Why my boots act like roller skates on the concrete sidewalk so some Wattpadians had a moment to stare. I feel like a toy wagon being towed by a little child down the street. I witness the newly designed thread houses disappear from view. What appeared in the distance is a huge sign reading 'welcome to Profile House ville!' attached to large wooden planks dug into the ground.

"Now," RandomStuff37 said, once coming to a stop near to a mailbox across from the main gate yet set in front of the fence near the blocked entrance way leading to the house. She lets go of my hand. I rub my wrist feeling it has a very definite imprint of her fingers. "This is the mail box for private messages sent hours ago."

"I know," I said, rolling an eye. "I have this useless waste of metal in the time I have been in Wattpadheim."

"But you don't know Private Messages come in bubbles!" RandomStuff37 said.

"...Bubbles?" I ask.

"Yes, bubbles." RandomStuff37 said, with a serious nod. "There is four options;unread," She lightly, taps on a envelope button. "People you follow," RandomStuff37 taps on another shape with two heads being followed by another head. "Your followers," She taps on another shape that has two heads behind one head with the shape of a person. "And all."

The last one RandomStuff37 taps on is a figure.

Just a figure.

I frown.

"I am quite aware what the inbox does," I said.

"But you never use it," RandomStuff37 said. "You do it instant messaging, or lets say, private message."

"But how does this relate to me following people?" I ask.

"Loki, look beside the gate." RandomStuff37 said.

I look beside the gate.

"I do not see anything," I said. "Just a yard."

RandomStuff37 sighs.

"All right," RandomStuff37 said, coming over to the side of the gate. "Now watch my finger!"

"Which one?" I ask.

"My middle finger if you want your eyes torn out," RandomStuff37 said.

"No!" I refuse.

"Then watch my index finger," RandomStuff37 said.

I watch RandomStuff37's index finger land on a blue clear white button being square reading 'follow' on the top of the fence being long and flat shaped surface similar to a balcony. I see the shape of a figure beside the word 'follow' with a plus side beside it. The only exception for the surface is it having a button. RandomStuff37 lightly taps on the button.

"This," RandomStuff37 said. "Is the follow button."

"Oh," I said.

"And you better start following people," RandomStuff37 said. "Because hackers do not go out of their way to follow people and interact with them." She had a good point. "You can only follow 1,000 people."

"Why 1,000 people?" I ask.

"You see a long time ago in 2012 there were fanning wars," RandomStuff37 said. "People were randomly followed for no reason and they expected to be followed back. Some people didn't do follow backs or any fanning wars for that matter." RandomStuff is delighted, strangely, to tell me history behind the following limit. "So anyone who is still around following more than 1,000 people from then are grandfather'ed."

"So, what if I wanted to follow other people when I was over 1,000 following?" I ask.

"You have to make a new account just to follow them or you can just unfollow people." RandomStuff37 explains. "These days you can just hit the 'following' button on the board and hit the 'unfollow' option for people you do not want to be following anymore."

"Sounds easy," I said.

"On the computer," RandomStuff37 said, with a nod. "It is easy."

I raise a brow.

"But?" I ask.

"I don't know how easy it would be for you being in Wattpad," RandomStuff37 said.

 


	24. To be approached

Reluctantly I had to follow other Wattpadians. But before I did I made  sure to read at least one of their books then star  it or not and  comment.  Doing so I followed fifty-five mortals and stopped at the  number.  A small number, that I liked, to stare at on the board.  

"You have been requested for a private message," The female voice said, but muffled because of my coat pocket.

I take out the magnifying glass.

"When did I give you permission to talk in my pocket?" I ask, glaring at the magnifying glass.

"I am a machine, I_Am_Loki," The female voice said. "I cannot answer."

I frown.

"But you just answered me," I said.

"I  am a artificial life form being a old feature from five years ago that  has since been scrapped for Wattpad." The female voice said.  "Do you  accept or reject the request?"

I stare at the magnifying glass.

"I accept the request," I said.

Walkslowgirl appears before me and I put the magnifying glass away.

"You  have a lot of nerve to hack your way into private message,"  Walkslowgirl said.  "With a well known Wattpad Employee and  a  Wattpadder being me."

"I am Loki." I said.

"I know that is your username," Walkslowgirl said.

"My  name is Loki," I said. "Five years ago, before the Wattpad Hacker came  about I lead an army in the Fan Fiction State and advertised my stories  there. Surely you may have seen her reply to me in your notifications."

"Five years is a long time," Walkslowgirl said. "I saw her post a bunch of messages back then."

"It  recently happened to me," I said.  "I remember it better and you don't,  foolish child," I view her avatar. Walkslowgirl is wearing a pink big  winter coat that has brown fur in the hood. She is very blonde. Her  hands are in big mittens, she had casual pants, and big winter boots.  "Oh, so it is winter for you."

"Is not!" Walkslowgirl denies.

"Why you have refused quite fast," I said. "That says it all."

"It took me 2 minutes to reply." Walkslowgirl said.

"No," I said. "You replied within one second."

"Did not,"  Walkslowgirl refuses.

"Did too," I said.

"I  am almost never wrong about time," I said. "For example; time is going  differently for you and for my universe." I point up towards the sky.  Walkslowgirl looks up, probably believing I am deliberately pointing to  something which I am not. "What year is it?"

"Two thousand twenty,"  Walkslowgirl said, lowering her head down.

Walkslowgirl's cheeks are a rosy red.

"In November?" I ask.

"No," Walkslowgirl said.

I smile shortly nodding.

"Ah,  so it is November 20th," I said as she stares at me in shock. "You must  be from Iowa. Winter back there is very cold; guess climate change must  have effected the state and school is canceled because of the snow  storm. What day is it?"

"Friday," Walkslowgirl said.

"So, you're not in school." I said. "And no, I am not using a computer."

"How do you know what I am thinking?" Walkslowgirl asks.

"Because you're a mortal and you have the internet," I said.

"Holy smokes." Walkslowgirl said.

"I need you to convince SpikyKnight to unmute me."  I said.

"But why?" Walkslowgirl asks.

"If I were to leave; I prefer being remembered as who I am." I said.

Walkslowgirl did not reply for five minutes.

"So..." Walkslowgirl said, after five minutes. "Did you mean what you said; the whole 'I love you' part?"

"No," I lied. "I did not. It was a lie just to get her to unmute me and let me prove it to her I am NOT a hacker!"

"Well,"  Walkslowgirl said. "She is certainly loveable and a good friend.  I can  certainly imagine how hard it must been when it happen." I glare at  her. "Fine; I will help under ONE condition!"

"Which is?" I ask.

"Vote on all my stories and promote me to your followers!"  Walkslowgirl said.

"Agreed,"  I said. "But no vote trading, okay? I do not want to get strikes again."

"No  vote trading," Walkslowgirl said. "I know just what to tell her." She  raises a brow. "I hope you know how you are going to prove it to my  friend."

"Trust me,"  I said. "I have a very good idea how."

"Well, she's currently offline," Walkslowgirl said. "When she is online,though, it's gonna take a while to convince her. Bye!"

Walkslowgirl transports from the spot she stood.

"Private Conversation has ended," The female voice said.

I had to start my end of the deal.

How many stories can Walkslowgirl possibly have?


	25. Nothing personal

"Brother, why  are you back in Wattpadheim?" Thor_Of_Asgard asks.

Take note Thor is on the computer.

"Nothing personal," I said. "But coming in during a Private Message between SpikyKnight and I  has left her to believe for five years I am a hacker."

Thor raises up his golden  right hairy eyebrow.

"Oh, the other you has a name?" Thor_Of_Asgard asks.

"She's a person, brother," I said. "And it is only a username. It is not her actual name."

"What is her real name?" Thor_Of_Asgard asks.

"Ivy." I said.

"Then why do you call her 'SpikyKnight'?" Thor_Of_Asgard asks.

"Because it is her username." I said.

"You called her 'Knight' last time," Thor_Of_Asgard said. "If Ivy is her name, then calling Ivy by her username doesn't make sense."

"We are not close, brother." I said.

I suppose that is not a lie as we are not really close but we were working on it mending together what I had gone and burnt down before Thor came in. What I did is bigger than going over the guidelines three times. What I did, in a sense, was that I screwed up.  I screwed up bad.

"...Loki it has been  six months, not 5 years."  Thor_Of_Asgard said.

"Another thing," I said. "Wattpadheim has different time."

"It has been two hours since you left," Thor_Of_Asgard  said. "Are you going to be back for the Call of Duty annual game on Wednesday?"

To Thor it is Friday.

"I will be," I said. "Just do not interfere into a private conversation in Wattpadheim again,I very much appreciate that."

"Going all this way to prove you are not a hacker says differently of you," Thor_Of_Asgard  said.  "You never go back to prove someone wrong. You almost never do." He folds his arms, not holding the hammer, appearing generally a little bit of concern and interest. "There must be another motive for you to be here."

"Things change," I said.

"You care what she views  you as," Thor_Of_Asgard said. "You care about SpikyKnight!"

I sigh, rubbing my forehead then take my hand off while lightly shaking my head.

"Bruce, get off the computer," I said. "I do not need your psychologist insights."

Thor_Of_Asgard stood there for ten minutes.

"That was Bruce," Thor_Of_Asgard said.

"...Am I really speaking to Thor?" I ask.

Fifteen minutes went by.

"This is Tony,"' Thor_Of_Asgard  said.

"Where is Thor?" I ask.

"Uh, sleeping." Thor_Of_Asgard said.

I stare at Thor_Of_Asgard.

"Sleeping?" I said. "No wonder his account is using proper grammar."

"But really, are you getting back Wednesday?" Thor_Of_Asgard asks.

"I will be,Tony." I said.  "Now log off Wattpadheim,now."

"Heeey," Thor_Of_Asgard said. "What's this about you being famous on Wattpadheim?"

"I got it the wrong way," I said. "Wait, you can't possibly know about it! This is a different universe."

"Its nothing personal," Thor_Of_Asgard said.  "But Bruce and I somehow...erm, lets say, got in a fight and were taken to the universe where this website is connected to. Tom Hiddleston is quite the opposite of you; just very friendly."

"Tony,how long have you been in this universe?" I ask.

"An hour." Thor_Of_Asgard said.

"And Thor is in your tower, sleeping,in his room," I said. Thor_Of_Asgard nods. I can not believe Tony left the Tower without adults present. "You left Vision and Scarlett Witch in the same room?"

"Yes," Thor_Of_Asgard said.  "In the living room."

I sigh then look up towards the sky just for a short glance. I return my attention towards Thor_Of_Asgard. There is much disbelief lingering around at the news. If Natasha were here she would ask why Tony left Scarlett Witch and Vision alone.

"Tony," I said. "You're a fool. Scarlett Witch and Vision cannot stay off each other for less than five minutes!"

"They're a couple?" Thor_Of_Asgard asks.

"Yes, Tony," I said. "Everyone knows!"

"I didn't,"  Thor_Of_Asgard said. "I wasn't...Since when did they hook up?"

"After Miles became the new Spiderman," I said. "And the whole trial where Spiderman revealed why everyone is out to get him because he's black and their white." I laugh wiping off a tear. "That was quite a hilarious stunt."

"Oh," Thor_Of_Asgard said. "No wonder I didn't notice. I was too busy helping Miles get his reputation built up."

I glare towards Thor_Of_Asgard.

"Log off." I said.

"One of these days, you'll have to meet Tom." Thor_Of_Asgard said. "He is a really nice guy."

"In your dreams, Tony." I said.

Thor_Of_Asgard disappears in a blue sizzle.  I am under the tree of souls seeing the strange blue and green flight creatures. Their chin reminds me of a lizard, their wing structure reminds me of a bat, and the markings decorating the creature is very exotic. Perhaps its time to visit the Fan Fiction City for old time sakes.

The strange animal lifts his head up double blinking.

At the thought of the Fan Fiction City I find myself on a street.

"Anyone wanna do a One Direction continue the story group?" HarryisEpic! calls.

One Direction's popularity in my universe has faded and the band has since disbanded. Harry Styles has become a solo singer performing music for some movies in his spare time and juggling a life of his own. One of the boys  started a Carrot Plantation in Virginia powered by legions of fangirls who didn't care about the payroll. The other three boys went to other music bands and boomed the music industry with their conflicting yet addicting refreshing singing voices.

Their story reminds me of the Four Seasons.

 I love their song 'Big girls don't cry' and I don't know why.

"No thanks!" A user replied. "You'll welcome to join our 5 Seconds of Summer Continue the Story though!"

I walk down the street listening to their bickering.

"Never!"

"Never say neevah!"

"I hate Bieber!"

"Why not join the club?"

I came to stop at a 'Need help on a Avengers fanfic!' thread house. It seems business like. It is well made and well rounded; perfect for anyone to walk in not expecting much. I came to the door. This time it is locked. There is a 'w' lock in where the handle should be. I feel nostalgic standing at the door. My first thread house to enter was a fan club about me. Now  I am entering one for the first time in months.

But for Wattpadheim it has been years since I interacted in a thread.

I knock on the door, three times.

I lower my hand down.

The door opens.

InternetBlaze appears as a blue fox.

"Hello!" InternetBlaze greets me. "You here to help?"

"Of course,"  I said. "That is why I knocked."

InternetBlaze takes a step to the side backing away from the door. They allowed me to enter the building then we walk into the pretty living room. Not many thread houses get the compliments from me. Not really. The red soft curtains are long, never ending, but they did come to an ending as a pool in what shape sunlight would take when reflecting off an icicle. The curtains remind me of fancy drapes back on Asgard placed around a window in castle walls in the daytime.

"I need some help getting a title."  InternetBlaze said.

"What's it about?" I ask.

"Tony gets in trouble, Bruce has to drag his sorry ass out of it, and then it ends up with the Avengers banned from the US and sent to the European side of Earth."  InternetBlaze said. "But Scarlett Witch decides to warp reality to make Vision real so that gets everyone ticked off and then what is left of the Avengers go to Know-where."

"Know-where?" I ask.

"Yep,know-where."  InternetBlaze said.

"As in the middle of no where?" I ask.

"No, a gigantic head that humanoid aliens mine in." InternetBlaze said. "Eventually Earth needs their help again and what remains of the Avengers say no. They've been in Know-Where for a couple years at the time."

"Who's in Know-Where?" I ask.

"Thor, Clint, Natasha,and Bruce," InternetBlaze said. "And Vision and Scarlett Witch."

"The twins have been ripped apart?"  I ask.

"Well...Quicksilver...um...died."  InternetBlaze said.

"How?" I ask.

"That's what I am trying to figure out."  InternetBlaze said.

"You know Scarlett Witch can warp reality and prevent the death of her brother," I remind InternetBlaze.  "My suggestion is 'We say no'." I am sitting on the comfortable couch. "What about Loki's involvement?"

"Uh, my story is an Alternate Universe where he's still in jail."  InternetBlaze said.  

"...And how long is the story?" I ask.

"Five to ten years."   InternetBlaze said.

"You know, mortals eventually will want to go home," I said. "They're not gods and this storyline seems the need for everyone to be Asgardians because of how it seems to go. In exchange for losing their loved ones for your unique and perhaps out of the box. The Avengers will need to go home and you're making Loki go insane in the story."

"Why he doesn't get insane," InternetBlaze said. "He is already insane from the Chitauri torture."

My fingers dig into the arm rest of the chair.

"Who told you he was tortured?" I ask, at the touchy subject.

"It is fandom canon," InternetBlaze said. "I have an idea for Loki to end up with Natasha because of some mistake Earth makes while the Avengers are gone, Odin makes his fair share of mistakes too!"

"Sounds mad,"  I said. "I like my fair share of madness. And still; your story should be called 'we say no'."

InternetBlaze smiles.

"Thank you," InternetBlaze said. "You may leave my thread house."


	26. Mute

_I knew I was dreaming when SpikyKnight appeared yet having a different avatar of a woman wearing a helmet. The helmet had golden antlers going up in the direction most antlers belonging to Deer related animals usually go in terms of direction. I find this dream to be out of logic and sketchy. How else would I find a dream where SpikyKnight had apparently unmuted me but has a different avatar and is acting...different towards me._

_Not the 'I don't believe you' acting._

_But different, generally._

_How different?, you might ask._

_Then let me show you before I wake up from the strange dream._

_"Did you really mean it?" SpikyKnight asks._

_"No," I lied. "I did not."_

_I felt like I was sitting down in a chair watching it happen in a theater. I had no idea what SpikyKnight is referring to. Maybe it could be the phrase Walkslowgirl repeated from me. I honestly do not know where the sudden impulse to say 'I love you' came from. Normally I have **excellent** self control. If I had popcorn by my side to munch on then it would be a perfect comparison to viewing a Midgardian movie in the theater._

_I squint noticing the background is a lake scenery where the sun is setting over Fan Fiction City's buildings, the gigantic 'A's tip reflecting a neat shade of orange, and the body of water showing a large circular pool of yellow-orange with two figures standing against the walls of a bridge. A couple of Wattpadians lurk in the forest watching on some thread cottages surrounded in trees that once had been weeds. The old thread cottages made back in the beginning of The Fan Fiction State._

_SpikyKnight smiles._

_"Nice to hear a honest lie from you," SpikyKnight said._

_"An honest lie?" I ask. "Why I have never heard of the term 'honest lie',a lie is not honest and it is very deceiving." I remind SpikyKnight. "It is deception coated in what many Midgardians refer to as 'not truthful' words."_

_"No one knows when you're lying and when you're telling the truth," SpikyKnight said._

_"It still does not make sense," I said. "And how did I get here?'_

_"Long story," SpikyKnight said._

_"This is a dream," I said. "None of this is real."_

_I really wish I had popcorn watching myself react._

_"That's what dreams are for," SpikyKnight said. "To act out our fantasy's in a state where no one can ever see it."_

_"But you see," I said. "You are taller, not short."_

_"I finally got to become 5'3," SpikyKnight said. "I am glad you finally noticed."_

_I stare at SpikyKnight in disbelief._

_"You're what?" I ask._

_"I'm taller!" SpikyKnight drew out the 'l' in taller as if didn't end._

_I look down seeing she wore terribly knotted shoes and then look back up._

_"You're wearing boots," I said._

_"Nope," SpikyKnight said._

_"Are too," I argue back._

_"Am not." SpikyKnight retorts. "Because they go clickedy clack,clickedy clack,clickedy clack, whenever I go down a hall like at Wall-Mart, WallGreens, Hyvee, Target..."_

_"I get the point," I said._

_"It is surprising that I actually grew taller," SpikyKnight said. "I learned once long ago that a person stops growing taller when they are 18. That's how tall they'll be until they grow old and get wrinkles."_

_I imagine SpikyKnight as a old woman._

_Suddenly that old stereotype made SpikyKnight into a youthful old woman with that childlike energy in her eyes, her hair seems white as a ghost, and wrinkles here and there. She no longer wore a helmet but seemed to me as an old mortal before my eyes. SpikyKnight clicks her shoes together._

_"How does my old self look?" SpikyKnight jokingly asks._

_"You look short and old," I said._

_"Aw," SpikyKnight sadly looks down to her shoes. "I am short again."_

_I raise a brow._

_"Is being short a bad thing?" I ask._

_"Well," SpikyKnight said. "I can still duck under people when the hall is crowded, so that's a plus." She sighs. "Sometimes I can't reach certain items in cabinets because of being short. People mistaken me for a child all the time...which I am not as you know."_

_SpikyKnight changes into the young and youthful woman I am most familiar to._

_"It is a jungle for you," I said._

_SpikyKnight nods._

_"It is," SpikyKnight said, leaning against the wall of the bridge with a sly smile on her face and a little laugh. "When it is a traffic of people."_

_People are like a jungle gym to short people, true story._

_"I see why you prefer to be taller," I said, earning a honest nod from SpikyKnight. "Being growing old and getting shorter doesn't make you seem ugly really." SpikyKnight's eyes brighten. "You looked fine as an old lady."_

_SpikyKnight looks shocked._

_"Y-You complimented me," SpikyKnight said._

_"Yes, I did," I said._

_"The guy who considers himself better than everyone thinks I look beautiful as a old lady?" SpikyKnight asks, in shock._

_"Yes," I said. "Do you need something else from me to be convinced?"_

_SpikyKnight nods._

_I watch myself wrap my right arm around her shoulder and her hip meets mine._

_"Since you're seeing stars indicating what I am doing," I said, tapping on her nose lightly. "You can't stop me from doing this."_

_I kiss SpikyKnight on the lips._

_SpikyKnight does not literately melt in my arms but she melted in my arms. It was a warm kind of kiss similar to others I've done over the years with other women. Was this a fantasy of mine? I can't believe my own mind had dreamed this up. I broke the kiss seeing something shine in her eyes. It was the 'aw'' kind of one._

_My dream self looks happy about the kiss._

_____________ ______

I lunge forward off the cot and land on the side right on the floor.

My eyes were blinded by whiteness at first and my eyes adjusted to the room. My eyes dart up towards the newly installed alarm clock stuck inside the wall yet halfway stuck out. It is very question provoking who's idea it was to put a alarm into the wall. I get up feeling a headache on the side of my head. I remember only kissing SpikyKnight in my dream. The setting, I recall, felt romantic enough it could have been a couple's stroll.

I look over to see a new story page with 31 chapters, a summery,and a title. It had everything filled out. The story is marked completed with creative commons as the copyright. That means people can use and distribute my work except they must attribute it to me. I turn away getting my attention on a fuzzy brown square box furniture with a turned off lamp connected into the power outlet. I notice the magnifying glass is halfway laid on and off the counter beside the cot.

"Female voice," I said. "What story did I write?"

"Loki and his Mistress," The female voice said.

I gasp.

"I did—what?" I ask, baffled.

"I_Am_Loki wrote a romantic novel about Loki and a woman Asgardian," The female voice said. "Book cover is of a flower in Loki's hand while he is sitting on the empty ledge of a window looking out towards the night sky. It is also rated mature for some scenes and language."

"...Is it up?" I ask.

"Yes," The female voice said. "32,580 reads and 42,000 votes and 500,896 comments."

"...500,896?" I ask.

"And counting," The female voice said.

"But that doesn't make sense!" I said. "My story has 32,580 reads!" I stress the number out. "That is a conflicting number. Shouldn't it be about the same range?"

"501,058 comments." The female voice said.

I pause, contemplating, absorbing the stunning news. I glance over towards the screen curious as to why so many people are posting comments within 5 seconds. 5 seconds is pretty fast for Midgardians but compared to a Asgardian 5 seconds is decades. Why yes I am exaggerating how patient most Asgardians are.

"...What is everyone talking about?" I ask, turning my attention towards the magnifying glass.

"How Loki lost the love interest to a vengeful Chitauri warrior and how he reacted to it." The female voice said. "Story has gone up to 33,030 reads."

I look down towards the floor, quite puzzled, when did I boldly decide to make a romantic love story that ends tragically? I look back towards the magnifying glass at least confused why the story came into being. The question is simple really and it needs to be answered.

"What is the name of the love interest?" I ask.

"The Goddess of Spikes; Knight." The female voice said.

I pick up the magnifying glass.

"Are you lying to me?" I ask, glaring at the blue screen.

"No," The female voice said. "Vulcans cannot lie."

"You're not a Vulcan," I said. "You are a machine."

"That was a joke," The female voice said.

"Your jokes are awful," I said. "Delete your joke function."

"It made you laugh last time," The female voice said. "And you didn't say anything mean about it."

"Delete the joke function," I order the magnifying glass.

"Function has been deleted," The female voice said. "Where to next?"

I thought about the Fan Fiction State.

The next I find myself on a big hill leading to different cities—lets not forget the towns— in the Fan Fiction State. Why yes the Fan Fiction State is not a country but a state. A unique state full of history. There are individual towns, landmarks,and cities inside the FanFiction State. The main hub of the Fan Fiction State is New York aka Fan Fiction City. Miles and miles away from the city is the eerily Pandora setting with the tree of souls. The tree of souls is a great distance from the city. Fans of the Navi—or as some people refer to them as 'Avatar; the blue people' when holding a discussion—lurk inside the forest. I learned long ago these people know the land better than the newer Wattpadians joining Wattpadheim and end up getting warned by the State Moderator.

It feels different that SpikyKnight is not a Moderator.

Truly it does.

I find myself in a smaller city to the Fan Fiction state.

I came into a western town that took over a typical modern day hang out base for a group of mortals. Motorcycles coated in armor are pared in the parking lot in simple colors: red,pink,white, blue,and yellow. I saw robotic dinosaur vehicles parked in the forest, a cheetah robot vehicle parked near, and many other vehicles fancy enough they could belong to a future civilization of Midgardians. I look down to see the shape of a metal lightning bolt beneath my shoes. I step off hearing my boots make a sliding metallic sound brushing against the surface.

I zap at the ground once on the low blades of grass.

The dust flew away landing on the vibrant green grass.

It spells; Power Rangers.

"Power Rangers?" I said. "Why does it sound familiar?"

"Hold!" A sharp boy voice pops up behind me. "Who goes here?"

"I," I said. "Loki."

"I_Am_Loki,face me!" I turn around to see a dark boy in a red suit. He looks little more than 13. A username is hovering above his head: SPDRanger. "How did you dare find my secret place?"

I laugh at his question.

"I don't know how," I said. "But it is more public then how you believe it is."

"So not," SPDRanger said.

"This is a town," I said. "Not a fan club. What part of the Fan Fiction State am in?"

SPDRanger gulps.

"The sinked side," SPDRanger said. "Where our threads do not show up in the main hub."

"Hm?" I ask.

"I suppose that's where the other towns came into being after Mods sinked them," SPDRanger said. "We have our own communities going on around here!" He points a long metal stick at my chest. "And you, sir, don't belong here."

"Then mute me," I said. "I dare you."

"I mute I_Am_Loki!" SPDRanger said.

SPDRanger turns gray.

"Hm," I said, turning away rubbing my chin. "So that's how Wattpadians mute these days." I walk my way through the forest. "I mute RandomGirl37!" Nothing really happened after doing it. I guess it is more effective when she is standing before me and kneeling. How priceless her reaction would be. "I unmute RandomGirl27."

Then again, nothing happened.

So I continued traveling and landed in a land similar to San Fransisco. I realized I wasn't in the normal verse of Wattpadheim when a blue honda with a dark man screaming like a girl driving and a white man reading a book at the same time heading my way. I take a step to the side. The car crashed into a jumpy float. The car flips over.

The dark man gets out of the blue honda.

"Gus!" The white man calls. "Why am I upside down?"

"THERE WAS A GUY IN THE ROAD, SHAWN!" Gus calls back.

"So?" Shawn said.

"He looked like Loki!" Gus exclaims.

I came closer and listened into their amusing argument.

"So you know Loki, the god of mischief, does not exist." Shawn said.

"YEAH!" Gus said.

"Gus," Shawn said. "You're over reacting. I am right beside you on the way to a wedding where the 'I dos' are going to be in order, a lot of dancing,and music. I don't want to lose my hearing, buddy." I turn the car over on the landing it back on its wheels. "Woah!"

"EEEeeeeee!" Gus screams.

"Gus!" Shawn said. "You nearly burst my ears."

I walk over into their way.

"Hello?" I said, watching them freeze. "I am Loki." I shortly wave. "I don't know you about you...but I really would like to know where in the nine realms I am."

Gus screams.

Shawn grabs Gus by the shoulders and shakes him.

"It's only a cosplayer!" Shawn said.

"THAT'S HIM!" Gus screams.

"Gus," Shawn said. "Only a cosplayer and fanboy knows Loki well enough to—"

 I rip open the drivers side door.

"THE BLUEBERRY!" Gus shouts.

I held the door.

"Now," I said. "What year is it and where am I?"

Shawn leans forward across Gus.

"You do not see us," Shawn said, waving his hand up and down then around in a circle. "We are only a figment of your imagination."

I narrow my eyes towards Shawn.

"Do not pull the Jedi trick on me, mortal," I said. "I am the god of trickery and mischief." I began to curl the door into a ball casually. "So for starters," I made a cut on my index finger and then suck on it. "My bad," I take my finger out of my mouth,shook my finger, then resume the crunching. "Answer my question..." I look over towards the side doors. "Or else the side door is next."

"You're in San Francisco, year 2015," Gus said. "My insurance agents won't believe Loki did this to my new,new,new blueberry!"

"Still 2015?" I ask.

They nod.

I toss the ball over my shoulder.

"Go fetch," I said. "And goodbye."

Gus drove in my way.

"GIVE ME A PICTURE!" Gus demands.

I stood there, blinking, confused.

"What?" I ask.

"A picture!" Gus shouts as Shawn's jaw has dropped.

"I am not the best artist,but give me a pen and paper," I said.

"Gus, he's not a camera enthusiast." Shawn said.

"He's the one responsible for my doorless side!" Gus said. "How about you, about to be wed man of the day, get up in your tux and snap a shot with him!"

"You want mead?" I ask. "I can give you a shot of mead...but then you will be impaired driving."

"Dude," Shawn said. "Loki is from...Ass god, where-ever that is, and shots are like literal to him."

"I am from Asgard," I said. "Stupid mortal."

"I can run you over much as I like and take a picture of you with tire prints over your face," Gus said. "And I can go into jail for doing that but I can make it very painful for you." Gus hands Shawn the small square device. "Stand still and pose for the groom!"

I notice Shawn is in a tux.

I realize Shawn is getting married as he gets out holding the square device.

"Maybe we should go with the impaired driving?" Shawn suggests.

"You're getting married," I said. "Hold on," I then get the passenger side doors and smash them into a ball. Shawn is taking pictures like mad, or rather, a video of my act. I crunch the truck up into pieces. "Now, this is a gift you can not explain away."

"Dude!" Shawn said, lowering the camera. "You just got the car totalled!"

I toss the parts into the creek.

"Nooo!" Gus cries.

"Yeesss," I said, in contrast. "My gift." I rub my two fingers together. "The groom should always have his door remaining." I grin at Gus's direction then turn towards Shawn. Since Shawn reacted like I cannot exist then it is safe to say he doesn't exist in my universe. "Have a nice wedding day..." I tilt my head. "Did you propose?"

"Yes," Shawn said, holding the camera up. A blue button glows and the lens is rotated out. "My last name is Spencer."

"Have a wedding day, Spencers." I said. "Now I must go back in the direction I came."

"Why?" Shawn asks.

"I have some-one to prove wrong," I said. "Now do not follow me!"

I recount my tracks walking away into the forest until I got back into Wattpadheim, actually, I found myself in the Mystery/Thriller State where mystery's are amok. There are clues left every where in the state. Small cities were here and there but overall it is not very active. The statues of Nancy Drew and Sherlock Holmes are on display to the entrance of the state. I look down to see my finger has healed.

Good.

I feel the magnifying glass vibrating in my pocket.

I had a feeling the magnifying glass has some good news for me.


	27. Unmute

Over countless mortals I had over my lifetime I just had to develop feelings for one of them. Well I have made my fair share of mistakes on some mortal women but none of these 'mingles' turned into something bigger. I stood near the landmark of Fan Fiction City. Actually I am leaning against the wall to the damaged Stark Tower whistling causally under the shade. Not a single Wattpadian bothered to clean the mess up and get the land mark repaired adequately.

It is beyond me what a damaged Stark Tower stood for.

The sound of a broken elevator starts in the middle of no where across from me. A worn, scratched, and old blue telephone box materialized in the clear hot sun light. Why the sunlight is not outrageously hot but it is generally warm outside for Wattpadheim. I guess this must be one of the perks to a website: seasons never change. I could be wrong on a wild assumption.

The doors to the TARDIS open.

Instead of SpikyKnight coming out in her usual avatar;SpikyKnight came out of the TARDIS with an avatar strikingly similar to the one from my dream. _The scene at the bridge is not going to happen_ , I thought, _I am not romantically interested in her._ I felt happy to see SpikyKnight in color. Not in a boring shade of gray. Walkslowgirl had successfully convinced SpikyKnight to unmute me. SpikyKnight's hands are in fists, her eyes locked on me, and had a begrudging attitude.

SpikyKnight takes one step out of the TARDIS.

I stop whistling.

"You better have a solid damn reason to get on my friend's 'good' side and have her pester me all day!" SpikyKnight fumes. She has her guard up. Her eyes are not as 'friendly', she reminded me of a bull ready for the opponent's smallest move, and little patience for me. "So? What brings you to pull such a stunt?"

"It is not a stunt," I said. "I am here to prove you wrong."

"The only thing you can do on the computer is; type, hack, and other computer related functions," SpikyKnight said. "I am not wrong. The only reason I am here is to unmute you for an hour and then put it back in place after hearing what you have to say."

"No," I said. "I am here to show: not say."

SpikyKnight raises a brow.

"You gonna do something to my computer?" SpikyKnight asks.

"No," I said.

"Overheat it?" SpikyKnight asks.

I shook my right hand.

"Last time; no." I said.

Reading a magic book on how to manipulate technology to show a whole new realm from Asgard is well worth the time. Even though Thor had been the one to recommend I read it 3 months months ago I did not believe my brother to be the magic book reading type. I sent a strand of Asgardian magic at the floating username above SpikyKnight's helmet.

"This won't make your computer overheat," I said. "It will run fine."

The blue letters turn into whiteness.

SpikyKnight's eyes widen.

"How did you do that?" SpikyKnight asks.

"Your computer screen," I said. "You are seeing Wattpad as how it really looks."

"...What?" SpikyKnight asks, confused.

"You're not typing," I said. "There's a voice recognition software working right now and it is repeating every word you say. No means to—" I hear mad-fast paced tapping on small square buttons. "...Type."

"This is a trick," SpikyKnight said, as the thundering taps came to a stop. "It must be!"

I smile then lightly shake my head.

"Fortunately it is not," I said. "A hacker cannot make this book appear!"

I take out one of SpikyKnight's books—that I hadn't returned 6 months ago—from my bigger by the inside jean pocket and open the book up. I turn the pages before her eyes.  The shock on SpikyKnight's face is rather rewarding since not a lot do I show off.

"And turn it, and turn it," I look through the pages while skipping. "And turn it—" I stop skipping landing on one page. "Ooh look," I point to a paragraph with a small box beside it that has a man wearing a tweed jacket holding a small screwdriver sized item glowing green at the end of the stormy dark setting. I look over towards SpikyKnight while smiling, gloriously, over my finding. "You had The Eleventh Doctor's soundtrack inserted during the hospital scene."

SpikyKnight's jaw drops.

"And Texas," I said. "Are there really such thing as Texan Moose?"

SpikyKnight lifts her mouth back up.

"Everything is bigger there," SpikyKnight said. I make the book disappear. "Historically. This...is..so Sims like."

"Sims?" I ask.

"A simulation where you choose everything for virtual characters," SpikyKnight said. "Except there is not a username above your...head." She raises a brow. "But you have an account. This is confusing. You should have a username! Logically...."

"My username is the one you see," I interupt SpikyKnight. "I am Loki."

SpikyKnight folds her arms.

"Five years," SpikyKnight said. "Wow, it seems you categorize this as least important."

"No," I said. "Time is very different between you and I in our respective universes."

"You're from alternate universe." SpikyKnight said.

"Yes." I said.

"What's different there?" SpikyKnight asks.

"Frigga is still alive and so is Odin," I said. "But Jane Foster is not."

"So let me get this straight," SpikyKnight said. "To you its been...not that long but to me its been 5 years."

"Six months." I said.

"Dude," SpikyKnight said. "You time-traveled, sort of, because normally universes share the exact same time thingy. Well Pete's universe is a different story because they're one year behind The Doctor's Universe."

"I don't know who Pete is," I said.

"Be glad you don't," SpikyKnight said. "If you could do this thing to my computer screen this entire time...Why did you not use it 5 years ago?"

"I did not know that spell at the time," I said. "And I did not say anything about knowing the spell before then."

"Oh." SpikyKnight said.

"And you...wrote 50 stories over 5 years." I said.

"Yep." SpikyKnight said.

"That's a lot of stories." I said.

"I love to write," SpikyKnight said,as I saw a familiar glint in her eye. Her wary attitude went away to be replaced by the usual calm, friendly, and very enthusiastic attitude. "It's my passion."

Suddenly the sky went dark, a portal opens up, and everything eerily silent. I had a eerie feeling something not of Midgard is coming. Most Mortals obey their ominous gut then run for their lives. SpikyKnight's TARDIS disappears leaving its trademarked elevator sound. SpikyKnight looks up towards the dark gray sky.

"This is like the eye of a hurricane except it is not calm," SpikyKnight said. "This feels a lot like Runescape and Sims 3 put together."

Lightning strikes struck the buildings in the distance.

Then a heavy large and blue troll shaped figure crashed into the tower.

Something went wrong then.

I find myself on the ground, face first,and feel the side of my head aching. I get up feeling dizzy. At first sound is nothing except a high pitch screech to my ears like a microphone had fallen on to the stage. What happened? I look over seeing the tower had collapsed under the unexpected landing. I look around in the foggy area seeing a familiar shape come into view. Fear took over. This shape I had seen years ago. A shape I very much hate more than Frost Giants. Not only did I hate this figure but I feel great fear towards.

Thanos.

I step back.

"Why you have failed your mission," Thanos voice came from the smoke.

I trip over a piece of brick landing on the ground.

I see the short figure of a woman out of debris path.

SpikyKnight groans.

"Now," Thanos said. "I am here to collect a IOU from you," Thanos stops five feet away from me Thanos turns his head towards SpikyKnight and then looks back towards me slyly smiling. "A person of interest?"

"No!" I lied. "And you're late."

Thanos held up his hand that is covered by a golden gauntlet with stones inside it.

"I had to collect what you failed," Thanos said. "Your realm is in pieces."

I feel horrified.

Asgard.

Thanos had retrieved all the stones and the gauntlet.

"If you have what you want," I said. "Why come here?"

"I like to start my reign here," Thanos said, walking over towards SpikyKnight. I feel my heart beat faster. "Every mortal who uses this realm have been brought into it." Thanos picks up SpikyKnight. "It is real to them."

"No!" I shout, reaching my hand out.

"I'll be in the tree of souls," Thanos said, stepping back with the unconscious woman. "And you can decide to pay back your debt to me,the soul you sold to me." He becomes transparent. "24 hours. That is all you have."

Then Thanos is gone.

Thanos had got his way when I wasn't there.

I didn't know if the Avengers and Thor had survived the attack of Thanos.


	28. A lot of hysteria

24 hours.

That is all I had.

I made my way to the large and huge state where Wattpadheim has announcements held. This is the state of The Announcements.  The Announcement State is what I call it. The very rarely news worthy updated state left behind in the dust while the book itself 'News and Update' published by Wattpadheim gets the most attention.

20 hours is all I have.

 I spent four hours figuring out how this scenario will end. Nothing ends well when it involves Thanos. It is a fact even the mistress of Death had come to know when Thanos tried to impress her and she refused to fall for his pathetic acts of romance. Her refusal is part of what makes Thanos go so far. To prove what she can be if they were together. A cruel man he is.

"I want to go home!" A group of kids cry.

Home.

Do I have a home to go back to?

No.

"Where are we?" A group of men cry.

""I SUE YOU!" A large collection of men and women shout at once.

"I want a refund for joining!" A lone woman in a business attire shouts waving a paper back and forth.

I get on the not crowded stage behind a group of mortals trying to ease down the crowd.

"We can't give you money," A short man said. "That money is for other things to improve Wattpad and for the Young Adult awards." I tap on his  shoulder. The man whips around but came to a stop when he saw me. "We don't have room for a cosplayer."

"I am not a cosplayer," I said. "I am Loki."

I turn a vast majority of the people into chickens and roosters.

"Oh my god," The short man said, stumbling off stage.

 I turn the chickens back into people around the crashed man.

"HAIL Loki!" A high pitch girl shouts.

I rub the bridge of nose with my arm under my elbow looking down.

"Now is not the time to kneel before me," I said, hearing the sound of feet crunching.  "Up!" Feet moved up. People had gone out of my way below stage now looking up towards me. Many times had I seen Odin and Thor taking the role reassuring crowds much like these the problem is gong to be taken care of. "I am the reason why Wattpadheim is real."

"Why?" One asks.

"Thanos." I said.

"Oh damn." A third said.

"How did Thanos and you make Wattpad real?" A second asks.

"Thanos has the infinity gauntlet," I said.  "A powerful weapon with infinity stones."

"The infinity stones!" A fourth said.

"Oh hell!" The third said. "We're screwed!"

"Double screwed!" A fifth said.

"Hey!" I heard Gus's voice. "You're not doomed, at least, you have A GOD on stage!"

I sigh.

"Shawn Spencer and Gus," I said. "I told you two to stay back."

"I am a Psychic," Shawn said. "And you are in the middle of a conflicting decdision that can impact the lives of many people in this world. I see a love interest, a woman," This man is a fraud. "Who seems to have caught your heart."

"I have not fallen for a mortal," I lied.

"Then why is there reports that Thanos took a mortal youthful woman while you were there?" Gus asks.

"He makes a good point," The second said.

"Leverage," I said.  "And I come here to assure you, that with your combined efforts, and no intervention by these two frauds your realm will be left in tact." I had my arms to the side. "Your realm will be turned back into a website, I will return to my universe, and everyone will be alive."

"But there is a Thanos in the middle."

"I know," I said. "I need to make sure Thanos does not go back on his word."

"It's 2015," Shawn said. "I suppose there is always the Universe Witch woman."

"Scarlet Witch," I said.

"Yeah," Shawn said, with a nod. "Her."

"You two do not play any sort of role in my plan."

"You got us in by drawing our attention,"  Shawn said. "On my wedding day to Juliet O'hera! Now," He taps on his temples. "I see something not so good for you up ahead by this plan of yours. You need help." He takes his hands off the side of his temple. "The spirits are telling me you need an army."

I sigh.

"Last time I had an army," I said. "It did not work out, both times."

"New York is a different story,"

"I did it on the forums," I said. "And SpikyKnight is the one who took me down."

"Oooh," Shawn said. "SpikyKnight. Who's SpikyKnight."

"A Wattpad Employee!" The short man declares.

"Yeah, she is!" A wattpader yells.

"Knight may not live to see her term end by today," I said, ominously. "I want you all to stay out of it. Out of the mess I am going to be cleaning up." The crowd roars with sobs, gasps, and 'no!'s.

"You like her," Shawn said.

"Do not," I argue.

Shawn looks towards Gus giving him the nudge.

"By my experience on action movies; the woman taken probably was SpikyKnight," Gus said. "And you are  so interested in her." How can he be so blind?  "This can work out better if you had the love expert go in, make  a distraction for Thanos, and then you come in with a army."

"Are you two mad?" I ask. "I harbor no feelings for her!"

"Hey!" A different girl's voice said. "That's my girly you're talking about there."

I roll an eye.

"We'll be your army!" Came the crowd's gigantic roar. "We can do it!"

I can't believe they're willing to risk their lives for my personal mission.

My mission.

"It is a suicide mission," I said. "None of you would live."

"If you used the Scarlet woman," Shawn said. "And your army; you are good as Monk solving a case."

I sigh.

"If you're willing to put down your lives for me," I said. "Then I have to bring the wildlife of Wattpadheim to life. The forest, the stories—just not me and the Avengers—being what is inanimate but gets life thanks to mortal artwork." There are squeals from all over. "First we begin with the Navi and I will only change a dozen of you into them at a time.  The rest of you....start getting out books."

"What kind of books?" One of the crowd asks.

"Pokemon,Bakugan, books relating to Avatar creatures, Yugioh, Dragons,"  I said. "And you get what I am saying."

"FOR WATTPAD!" One person shouts, holding up a book.

"For the universe!" Another shouts.

"King Loki,organize us!" A fan shouts.

I look over towards the two frauds.

"You two," I said. "You stay out of this, clear?"

"Jules is so going to be jealous."  Shawn said.

"We got it," Gus said. "Best day ever."

I turn my attention back towards the crowd.

"Everyone step back into rows," I said. "I expect 600,000 mortals at one side and 600,000 at another side." The crowd goes in half leaving a wide space for a parade to go through. "Now...We have 20 hours to get this right. The 600,000 mortals to the right—holding the books—get more books." Their eyes brighten up similar to a light bulb. "Now!"

The large massive group left.

I look over to the other group.

"Fortunately," I said. "This will take awhile." I snap my fingers. "For those who are Content Moderators; go help them!"

About 10 left.

Let the games begin.


	29. The battle of Wattpadheim

Admirable as my mortal army is for wanting to risk their lives for my wishes; it's quite worrysome. I have an army willing to let their existence be wiped off the map. I have an army of many mortals varying in gender, height,and size. Laying out my plan to a large group of animals including unusual tall blue humanoids is very out of the ordinary so I felt short compared to the Navi Fans. It is simply put; surreal. The reason why I worry is because it makes me wonder if Knight's Midgard would do the same for me and end up being wiped from existence.

An hour ago I had a conflict of interest with a mortal Wattpadian.

"What are you doing?" I ask, seeing a teenage girl sitting in a chair in front of a desk writing in a book using a pen glancing every so often to a completed book that looks eerily familiar.

The teenage girl continues writing.

"Writing," The teenager said.

I stare down towards the teenager.

"What is your name?" I ask.

She didn't take a glance off the book.

"My username is TFwritingchick." The teenager said.

I hunch my brows.

"...Your real name." I said.

She still had not taken her attention off the paper!

"Rosenta." The teenager's right eye twitches.

Quite a lie.

"Real name." I said.

The teenager shrugs.

"Rosie." The teenager lied, again.

I sigh, irritated, at the young mortal.

"When I say 'real name' I mean your name." I said.

"Ronnie." I should call the teenager 'Ronnie' since it is her real name.

I grab the book, that Ronnie had been glancing at every so often, and hold it up to my view. The writing is very dated—a couple years old by the looks of it—but very familiar. I take out a book from my 'big by the inside' pocket then compare both of the writing styles.

"Gimmie the book back!" Ronnie demands.

I look down towards Ronnie and notice the words on the page are different yet better than the dated book. I slap the book shut, make the book disappear out of view, and place the 2nd book on the table giving Ronnie the utmost serious look I can make.

"Did she give you permission?" I ask.

"To translate into Romanian, yes!" Ronnie said, as her right eye twitches. "I want the book back."

"You're not going to get a easy friendship by plagiarizing," I said. "Stop on the chapter and give the girl credit in the summery."

"No," Ronnie said.

"No?" I repeat, raising a brow.

"No!" Ronnie repeats.

I lower my eyebrow.

"Suit yourself," I said.

I take Ronnie's in progress translating book right under her nose.

"Hey!" Ronnie shouts back in anger. "Give it back! I worked hard getting to chapter 30!"

"One time I did exactly what you did," I said,ripping the book in half easily.

Ronnie is staring at me in horror muttering a few choice words in Romanian.

"At the time it seemed brilliant," I said. "Instead, the book only lasted on Wattpadheim for 2 days and was deleted by Wattpad." I tore the other remaining half into two. "The consequence for me, on the other hand, was being ignored _for a week_ by SpikyKnight. Trust me; being ignored and being muted is two different experiences. I couldn't very much say 'sorry' thinking my act was righteous."

"You..." Ronnie said, her facet twisting in anger.

"Was an idiot," I said, nodding. "That I was."

I tore the other half in two.

"You destroyed all my hard work!" Ronnie said, upset.

"Oh, my plagiarizing of her book had 45,000 votes/comments/and reads." I said. "After the book was deleted; Knight's original version went up 50,000 reads. I guess all the mortals wanted to see what the fuss was all about. I realized my error after seeing some mortal try translating The Royal Story into Spanish." I shook my head, disappointed, at the memory. "It was catastrophic. They did it without _my_ permission."

Ronnie is busy trying to tape the paper back together.

"If you are only in for the fame, mortal," I said. "You are not going to get it trying to improve what already has been written."

Ronnie glares up towards me.

"On second thought," I said. "You are here by kicked out of my army. Now shoo."

Like I said: that was an hour ago.

___________ __________

**_...Outside Fan Fiction City..._ **

40 minutes left for the IOU exchange. I don't know what IOU means even when some of my fellow army members tried explaining. They all failed just like the men trying to take the Excalibur out of the stone. The term IOU has been around for a long time but I don't understand the three letters "I","O",and "U" standing for a unexplained initial.

I walk through the forest path.

No, I am not being followed with visible people behind.

What kind of god would I be letting my army follow me in a clear path?

I have high confidence the plan will work fine. Just need to have faith in it. Thanos has the infinity gauntlet but what he does not have is the power over distraction. Why yes even the most experienced men like Thanos can get side tracked in their varying missions! Something is bound to get thwarted just like the attack on New York. Vines grew over dead thread cottages where not a life remains sticking inside except for the wildlife. Crickets are chirping, strangely, in the daylight.

I knew where I was heading.

I need 20 minutes to arrive at the tree of souls.

So many events can happen in 20 minutes for Asgard and Midgard. In 20 minutes eight hours pass for Midgard and it only feels like 20 minutes when visiting Asgard as a mortal. Mortals are usually awe-strucken by the complexity and the beauty of many buildings in the kingdom standing out better than ugly business suited buildings. The clear stare-back windows easily can make a disfigured person depressed staring at them for too long. I wonder how Midgardians were able to make these depressing buildings in a years time under cautious construction.

I wonder if they had nets dangling below the floorless metal caked in wide gaps.

I saw black strange wolf-fine animal stalking in the forest watching me cautiously.

The only one it should be cautious of is Thanos.

I turn my attention off the strange dog creature towards the brittle path. The path is pebbles easily broken by the smallest of all weight. Walking down the brittle path in a scenery where life is usually fascinating it is more of a cautious one. I see a couple frogs on a log with an unusual flap. 

"Interesting creature," I said, tapping on the wet small nose.

The frog spun in the air by the rotatable flaps glowing surprisingly beautiful; colors. _Poor frogs_ , I thought watching the other frogs fly, _they can't control which direction they go._ I continue my journey past the strange yet funny sight of frogs flying. If Thor had ever said 'When frogs fly!' then the day has already came. Thor would refuse to believe such a frog exists until I show it.

20 minutes went by fast.

I came to a stop at the tree of souls.

Thanos is sitting on a large branch suited into the shape of a throne. One branch dangling, being wood, is wrapped around SpikyKnight's small figure. I can tell she hadn't got sleep as bags are under her eyes. She is scared, definitely, in the unusual contraption. SpikyKnight's scared facial reaction changes to an eased one with hope and unsure.

"20 minutes," Thanos said. "You spent the day taking my threat under consideration wisely."

"Well," I said. "There are people of this realm and I just happen to be among those people." Thanos frowns. "What I mean is some people needed some help getting aware of the situation and to stay in safe areas."

Thanos sighs, lightly shaking his head.

"People, people,people," Thanos said, in a way that made me feel sick. Thanos had stopped shaking his head. "All of them easy to kill with my thumb," Thanos has a short laugh tapping his large wrinkly fingers on the arm rest to the wooden throne. "Speaking of people...you must be ready for the exchange."

"First," I said. "I must be convinced you are not using the infinity stone of mind control on this mortal."

Thanos looks down towards SpikyKnight.

"Speak," Thanos said. "Your life depends on it."

"...Exchange?" SpikyKnight asks. "What stock exchange? I don't see any stock! Show me the money! 'Cause I do not see the stock anywhere!" SpikyKnight looks around, in her utmost serious attitude, only to find dirt. "This is an awful use of the word stock!"

"I did not say stock," Thanos said.

"Yes, you did." SpikyKnight said. "You just said it!"

"Did not!" Thanos argues back.

"She is right," I said. "You did say it."

"Loki," Thanos said, stepping up from the throne yanking SpikyKnight out of the wooden contraption. Thanos's grip tightens around her waist. I see SpikyKnight's pale skin turns a dark shade of blue. A blue that Mortal's skin do not turn unless deprived of oxygen or freezing to death. "The exchange."

"Ow," SpikyKnight squeaks. "I...can't breath."

I point over my shoulder.

"Say that to my army," I said, seeing Thanos's face turn into a shocked one.

Tree's crashed as Navi fans made their way on the forest life of Pandora. I take a step to the side. A crowd of gigantic beasts tore through the weak trees making some bushes bend back because of the unexpected quick force. Beasts landed on Thanos causing him to crash on the ground letting go of SpikyKnight. One of the Navi Fans picks up a grateful SpikyKnight—who is over-excited about breathing clearly—then ran into the cleared path in the forest and boarded on a horse with six legs and four eyes. The horse has a long snout, the size of an elephant,long neck, and a small head. I still do not know why those horses need two extra front legs it is a mystery to me.

Thanos tore off the Navi Fans and their companion beasts.

"I SAID NO INTERFERENCE!" Thanos shouts.

In a blast of blue light a group of Navi Fans are gone.

Just like that.

They are gone.

Thanos tore off the other Navi's forcefully tossing them towards the ground. Many of the Navi fans had a rough landing, some did not get up or move around. Same goes for the wildlife landing on their sides easily to be concluded as dead. The tips of my fingers begin summoning ice. Part of my improvising plan is not to run away. Why? Doing so will make Thanos assume either; 1, I am a coward, and 2, I have a back up plan.

I held my right hand out towards an upcoming Thanos and send out a gust of ice. Thanos punches the sheet of ice into pieces using his right fist inside the gauntlet then uses his left arm swinging the beasts into the forest. I duck one of the beasts lowering myself on the ground floor. Thanos has to lose the gauntlet one way or another. I stand up turning myself invisible.

The remaining Navi Fans climb him—no longer using their hitch rides—and try. However Thanos easily grabs a hold of the several tall Navi Fans by his large wide fingers as though they were ants. Thanos smashes them into the ground a couple feet from the tree of souls. What he did next is disturbing—well to Midgardians it is—by stomping on them. _Using the power of ice is off the table_ , I thought standing across from the gauntlet on his arm.

I summon out a long and large pitch fork then go out of my way to attack Thanos.

"Your persistence is futile!" Thanos declares, then suddenly slamming his right fist into where I had stopped. Thanos had punched me into the dirt making a crater of sorts. "I am the mighty and powerful Thanos!" 

"Who sits around on a throne, most of the time," I sarcastically said. "Letting others do his work."

"The one who should be feared, and your attempt to stop me is foolish,Loki." Thanos continues. One edge of the infinity stones wedged into the knuckle holes steams against my dark attire. I can feel a burning sensation on my chest. "Foolish enough your soul cannot pay for what you have done."

The shape of a scar took form on the right side of my chest.

I turn over in pain and agony.

"I will carry out the first order of my reign," Thanos said, as I clench at my burning chest. "And you won't stop me." I didn't need to look to know Thanos is smiling at his round of victory. "Say good bye to your little interesting mortal."

Thanos walks over me and shimmers into the distance.

Oh my Asgard.

I get up.

"No," I said. I look over seeing the dead Navi fans laid all over the place. The ones Thanos had not slammed out of existence. "I will not let Thanos win!" I use a treebark to step forward. "Not on my watch will he."

 A gigantic lizard and pterodactyl creature being red,orange,yellow, and black lands beside me. I swing onto his back grabbing hold to the long tubes. I change myself into one of the Navi's and connect my queue to its long queue. We became one. I decided to call the vastly king of the sky reptilian bird: SkyRazor. I named him SkyRazor because of his long sharp wing claws similar to a bat sticking out on the top.

Fly after Thanos.

SkyRazor flew into the sky past the curly dark branches of the trees.

I look down to see the Navi Fan is accompanied by sudden crashing trees in the background. The wound on my chest had cooled down enough it does not bother me. I whistle summoning smaller pairs of its kind being blue and black in rows on both of SkyRazor's sides.

SkyRazor and I share the same view of the landfloor.

I picture all of the reptilian flight based pterodactyls attacking Thanos at once.

SkyRazor sends a roar to the others.

They squawk sharing a unanimous nod. Then they all positioned themselves down towards the crashing plant-life. SkyRazor turns his head to the side opening his mouth. It only takes one command to make the next move. Summoning the animals of the sky is not part of the plan but it will work. I know it will slow him.

Attack the invisible being.

They sky dive down towards the crashing tree's in groups. Part of my plan is to improvise when taking Thanos down using Avatars did not work. The Navi Fan exited the forest. It is time to give Thanos a whack to the face. SkyRazor came to a landing at the opening of the forest. He feels uneasy, cautious, and wary. We both saw the various shaded bright blue lights in the dark end of the forest. If Wattpadheim falls to Thanos under failed attacks at least it will have gone with a fight.

I lightly pat on the side of SkyRazor's neck and make a spear appear in my left hand.

Sometimes what we expect to happen don't always happen to our bidding.

I land on the ground, without SkyRazor, in my Asgardian form. I land on my two feet seeing nothing out of the ordinary. _What did I get thrown off?_ , I thought confused, _it feels like I had been riding some creature_. I see large tore down signs standing out in the tall golden prairie grass. The grass is bend back giving the shape of some gigantic figure hurrying through.

The sound of a horse squealing drew my alarms. Thanos had got past me on my ride. My ride? When did I have a ride? I hurry after the horse's scared cry. For being a Frost Giant I can run faster but not fast enough to match The Flash's speed. I see the city limits stand out contrasting against the grim dark clouds. Today is not a good day. I came to a stop at the bridge to Fan Fiction City. The bridge is reminiscent to the bridge in San Francisco rising out among the clouds.

I see Thanos standing across above a small human sized figure and the broke in half body of a Navi. The image is disgusting. Never in my life did I want to picture much taller beings killed this way. SpikyKnight is covering a wound using her right hand staring up at Thanos in horror. Thanos looks over his shoulder towards me, grinning.

"See?" Thanos said, turning around completely. "You're too late."

Anger.

That is what I feel.

"But not to them," I said, snapping my fingers.

The call of a dragon makes the atmosphere go silent.

"What?" Thanos said, turning towards the cloudy distant scenery.

"You forgot one thing," I said. "You forgot about their monsters."

A firesome blaze rips through the clouds that part ways revealing Drago the red and yellow dragon. I take a step to the side. Well not just a step; I took nine steps to the side away from the bridge's exit side. I watch Thanos be blasted off by gigantic powerful flames. From there I had the dead broken Navi body be transported along with the other fallen Navi's near the tree of souls. Thor made the worst choice suggesting this realm to me. Thor's suggestion has cost many lives.

I went on the carless bridge and pick up SpikyKnight.

"Drago," SpikyKnight said. "Oh my god, this is epic." I can see the pain in her eyes. "...Well the wounded part isn't. Oh my god I am going to die in a realm connected to the internet: that should be exciting but it is not." She sighs, but with great pain, wincing. "How did you..."

"Magic," I said.

"Remind us again," Drago said. "Once we get on our hands on that dangerous item..."

"Hide them," I said. "Far as you can."

SpikyKnight's eyes went wider seeing a gigantic orange dinosaur with a skeletal head walking off the bridge towards the very doubtful mission. The mission being Thanos.

"Hm," Drago said, with a nod. "I see. Farewell then,Loki, until we met in the flesh."

Drago flew after the forest scenery.

A monkey with a blazing head similar to a torch ran past followed by many other related animals. A pink and gray flying Psychic figure named Mesprit went by, as did the other tree Psychic small relatives being Azelf and Uxie.  SpikyKnight said the names of each passing creature—while a majority she said 'I don't know what that is'—making their way over the bridge.

I transport us into Fan Fiction city miles away from a doomed impending mission.

"It seems my thought...that Thanos...was already taken...care of," SpikyKnight said, slowly. "Was wrong. So...you...did sell your soul to him. The Marvelites are correct."

"Marvelites?" I ask.

"Fans of Marvel," SpikyKnight said. "They are...just about everywhere like Whovians."

"To me it sounds like warriors of marvelous background," I said.

"Hah," SpikyKnight said. "Same." SpikyKnight slowly nods. "I almost picture a royal army...whenever I think...about it."

A boom went through the landscaping causing many buildings to fall. I summon ice to a fixed staying point. I see portals appear in the clearing sky. Somehow they had managed to get Thanos's gauntlet off.

"What's happening?" SpikyKnight asks.

"The stones are being hidden," I said.

"So that means everything is gonna return to normal?" SpikyKnight asks.

I had a feeling what damage Thanos had done using his gauntlet on this realm is very real and has made the realm very real. So many lives taken out of their normal boring day on Midgard. I look down towards SpikyKnight. A lie can do about much everything. The collapsed buildings in Fan Fiction City are not works of fiction they are solid metal, rocks, and other building metal scattered about.

"Yes," I lie. "In time it will."

"I don't take crap out of a waste bin, you know." SpikyKnight said. "This...is...a done deal. Wattpad is real."

I witness the portals close.

"Sadly it is," I said.

Scarlet is very late.

"A bad ending," SpikyKnight said. "I use to...think my ending would be a... happy one."

"Knight," I said. "You made me fall for you."

"No," SpikyKnight said. "I didn't." SpikyKnight is the kind of person who takes words much differently than I do. "I am just really...friendly and cute, that's all. I only know the cute...part..because so many people have told me that"

"I love you, Knight." I said.

SpikyKnight lets out a weak sigh.

"I..." SpikyKnight starts to say, as if the words shyly are coming out on their own. "Love you, too."

What have I done?

I have fallen for a mortal.

Her eyes close.

"I am sorry," I said to an unconscious SpikyKnight. "I am sorry for doing this to you."

I look up towards the sky in anger.

How could this happen to me of all immortals?

I know SpikyKnight is not dead because when a mortal dies their eyes remain open. When mortals and immortals are unconscious their eyes close. I find it hard to believe when someone gravely injured closes their eyes while still breathing is dead. A strand of red floating circles appear near the edge of my fixed destination setting where the figure of a woman takes shape. How dare Scarlet be this late! This is not how I intended for my return to Wattpadheim. To end with everyone dead or no longer existing.

Scarlet becomes solid.

"You're late," I said, bitterness.

"I had a brother," Scarlet said. "I had to make tough choice."

I held a dying SpikyKnight in my arms.

"Bend this reality," I said. "Please make it so I never came to Wattpadheim."

Scarlet raises a brow.

"You know the repercussions this will make," Scarlet said.

I nod.

"I know," I said. "Make it so SpikyKnight and I never met." Scarlet raises her eyebrows in surprise. "Make Thor have not learned about the realm in the first place!"

"Well, it's going to be hard." Scarlet said.

"Please, I am begging you." I plea. "I don't do this for fun everyday."

"Fine," Scarlet said. "I will try. Things are going to be different and strange while I do what I can."

Scarlet's wavey flickers of red travels through the realm and three of them wrap themselves around SpikyKnight. I let go of SpikyKnight seeing her body become transparent and her moving chest slowly beginning to stop moving at all. The buildings are covered in all of the snake like red wraps. SpikyKnight disappears out of my sight.

The floor is covered in red transparent thread like wraps.

My hands are covered in SpikyKnight's blood.

With a touch of magic my hands are cleaned of it.

The sky is becoming brighter.

"Hey!" I hear Shawn. "The blueberry is back, Gus!"

"With no doors!" Gus said. "No way it is good."

I look over seeing the two standing in front of the car.

"Look on the brighter side," Shawn said. "We are getting a refund for picking out who's underage in that crowd."

"Everyone was underage, Shawn," Gus said. "They just look too tall."

Shawn turns towards me.

"Hey, prince guy," Shawn said. "What's with the sudden change of heart?"

I point over to Scarlet.

"Her," I said.

Shawn looks over, puzzled, and then turns his head towards me.

"I don't see anyone," Shawn said.

I look over seeing she is not there.

I sigh turning my head back.

"There is a new timeline being created," I said. "And no one will know you did this."

"Blueberry is safe then?" Gus asks, hopefully.

"Aww," Shawn said.

I nod.

"I won't have met you at all," I said.

Gus broke into a happy dance.

"That sucks," Shawn said. "That would have impressed Jules."

"You two will remember on the wedding day," I said. "Only you and I will remember. You're not of this realm, that's why you will remember—except for Thanos—today."

"And I will be considered a lunatic." Shawn said.

"If you rave about it, yes." I said.


	30. Logged off

I sat on a rock watching the large powerful waves landing on top of another below the much lighter blue sky. I remember this timeline's memories including the one I had Scarlet delete. The figure of a short woman comes in the distance wearing what seems to be not a fancy dress. The woman came closer and closer to me. That is until she came to a halt two feet from me on the grainy sand.

"Prince Loki," The woman said. She looks curious in a cute kind of way. "You called for me?"

"I did," I said, nodding. "Tell me your name."

She laughs.

"Loki!" The woman said. "You know what my name is among the ranks of Asgard." She rolls an eye. "That is how you called for me; you knew my name." Once in this timeline; I had, but the memories from the other timeline had recently transferred. "Obviously."

I smile watching the woman's eyebrows rise up.Her eyebrows are thick and dark. Just like SpikyKnight's real self except she is a couple feet taller, more sophisticated, and seemed rather light maybe proper is a better word. Her hazel eyes change from brown to a crystal blue nearly matching the powerful waves.

"No," I said. "I do not."

"My name is Knight Tackdottir," Knight said. "Goddess of the spikes, of Asgard."

Scarlet had gone against my wishes.

Scarlet had made me meet Knight in my life but immortal.

"Why Knight is a pretty name," I said, as Knight curls one of the long dark hair bangs out of her way. "I wish I remembered it more often. But for the sake of my time I do not have a clue as to why I have requested you to come."

"You are aware of your actions," Knight said, tilting her head. "Correct?"

"Yes," I said.

Knight straightens her head.

"So the god of lies is lying to me right now," Knight said,taking a step forward. "The prince of Asgard thinks turning on a Asgardian woman through absurd means is wise?" Knight frowns. "In fact it is not."

"Not what I intended," I said, shaking my right hand. "If I wanted to turn you on; it will be very obvious."

"You act as though we never met," Knight said.

"I don't remember," I said.

"We have met before and many times we have had fun." Knight said, fondly. "Remember the waterfall,Loki."

I recall skinny-dipping with Knight under the moonlight in a body of water across from a waterfall. I recall many other instances we had. I recalled how-to Knight-we first met. We were just children on the verge of teenage years going our separate ways. Spikes; that is how we met.

"I remember," I said, with a fond smile. "Forgive my foggy memory."

Knight nods, understanding, but forgiving.

"Your memory is forgiven," Knight said.

I can tell something is nagging Knight in her deepest thoughts.

When Knight is being bothered by a question in her mind: it is very obvious.

"Something is on your mind," I said. "Not just why I called you here."

Knight leans against the rock.

"Doesn't it feel like we knew each other before I set eyes on you?" Knight asks. "Such as a prior life..." She leans back. Her rosy pink lips press together then they twitch. She taps on her lips, ever so lightly, thinking. "But I cannot touch it."

I lightly pat on the flat rock surface beside me.

"If you want," I said. "Perhaps we can try touching it together."

Knight's cheeks grew a rosy red.

"You never offered a seat beside you,Loki." Knight said.

"Why yes I have," I said. "On logs, on horses, and must I bring in the flying turtles as my witnesses?" Knight sat on the rocky surface beside me. "Each time," I lightly tap on Knight's nose. "You said no."

The light in Knight's eyes grew bright similar to a light-bulb.

Knight is obviously expecting something different and new.

I will give her something different!

"Until now," Knight said.

"Yes," I said. "You ever heard of deja vu?" Knight nods. "It can explain away this feeling," I take a unnecessary pause watching Knight's expression change to a 'makes sense' one. "...And the fact is I am all in."

Knight is confused.

"All in what?" Knight asks.

I smile.

"The reason why I requested you here is very..." I said, tapping my fingers together letting the smile fade away. "Important."

"...Again, all in what?" Knight asks.

Knight likes to get answers, that I like about her.

"I have been considering if we can become a thing," I said. "I have made my decision."

Knight's eyebrows rise up.

"What is it?" Knight asks.

"I am ready," I said. "And it depends if you are too. To be a 'thing'."

Knight looks happy.

"Can a hug be accepting as a yes?" Knight asks.

"Depends how tight it is," I jokingly said.

Knight grabs me into a tight hug.

"Yes," Knight said, as her tight hug loosens and I hear my shoulder blades pop. "I am ready."

Well, a good kind of popping.

**_The End._ **


End file.
